A Change in the Winds
by CrimsonCape
Summary: Complete!RaeRob CyBumble.Robin Starfire are happy.then Robin starts to develop feelings towards Raven.What will he do?who will he choose?what will Star do to keep her man!OMG! :O plz R&r:D rated 4 swearing,violence and romantic stuff
1. New Feelings

**Yay! this is the first chapter for my second fic. i hope yall like.**

****

**Chapter 1: New feelings**

"Titans! GO!" robin, the fearless leader of the Teen Titans commanded. Robin, a 16-year-old boy wonder, pulled out his retracting metal pole and flung it at Plasmas. Plasmas merely sucked it in. Cyborg, a half robot, half human 17-year-old boy, fired his laser cannon at the creature. It just separated the creature, creating lots of little Plasmas'. Raven, a dark 16-year-old sorceress, said "Asarath Metrion Zinthos" and lifted up numerous objects and threw them at the creatures. They again sucked them in.

Starfire, a 16-year-old alien girl, threw her star bolts at the creatures blasting them into a near-by sewer. One of them escaped. Beast Boy, a 15-year-old Green changeling, changed into a dragon and spat fire at Plasmas, causing him to burn up and die. (A/N. I know dragons aren't real but this is my story so I say what goes on ok?)

They had defeated the creature. Robin got onto his Motorbike while the others got into the T-Car.

They arrived back at the T Tower. Raven went straight to her room. She couldn't stand to watch Robin and Starfire be all giggly and lovey dovey around each other. Beast Boy and Cyborg fired up the Xbox and began playing. Robin and Starfire went outside and took a stroll along the beach by the lake, hand in hand.

Raven watched them from her window. _"What does he see in her? She's annoying and too giggly! God!" _Raven thought to herself. She'd always secretly had a crush on the Boy Wonder but never let it show. She couldn't let it show. Her emotions would get lose and hurt someone. It was also obvious that he had an infatuation with Starfire.

Raven turned away from the window and started to meditate. It was hard to concentrate as all she could hear from outside was giggling from Starfire. She decided to go out and fly for abit, just so that she could feel the cool night air's breeze against her face. She opened her window and stood on the ledge of it. She took flight and was decided to meditate over the lake where it was peaceful. She sat in the air peacefully in her own world. Suddenly a force pulled her out of the air. She began to fall down.

She tried to pull away from the force but it was too strong. She hit the water hard and was let free from the grip.

The splash was heard from over by the Bay where Robin and Starfire were walking. Starfire had gone in as she had said it was cold and she wanted to make dinner. Robin looked out but couldn't see anything, as it was pitch black in the water. He snapped a glow stick, which was in a cabinet on the side of the tower walls. He shone it out and saw Raven's head appear from under the water. She wasn't moving but started to fall back under. Knowing that Raven wasn't keen on swimming Robin started to run into the water and swam towards her.

When he was mere feet away from her he saw that her eyes were shut and she was turning blue. Then her head disappeared under the water. He dove down and caught her. He bought her up to the surface. Her cape was too heavy from the water so he took it off of her. He swam back with her to the Bay area and laid her down. She began to cough and splutter water from her mouth. She sat up and opened her eyes, blinking. "What happened Rae? Why were you out so far?" Robin asked her.

"I went to meditate somewhere peaceful when a powerful force grabbed me and pulled me down into the water. I hit the water so hard that I must have passed out." She said.

Raven pushed the wet hair in her face behind her ear. Robin's hair was all over his face and clung to his head. He picked her up and carried her inside and put her down on the couch. "Titans, we have a new problem." Robin said. He wrapped some blankets around Raven to make her warmer.

"Why are you two wet?" Beast Boy asked.

"Raven was meditating and says that something pulled her out from the air and under the water." Robin stated.

"Okay? Strange." Cyborg said. "I'm checking the database for criminals with magical type forces. I'll also run diagnostics on the lake to see if it came from under the water." He walked over to the computer and began searching.

Raven got up and left for her room. Robin followed her to check that she was ok. She turned to shut her door when Robin stopped her and left the door open. "Are you sure you're okay Rae?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." She replied.

"Anytime." He said. He put his hand on her shoulder." If you ever need saving again, just call on me and I'll be there in a dash."

She smiled at him then realised that his hand was on her shoulder. She began to blush and said quickly, "I'd better get changed. I'm freezing. Goodnight Robin."

He withdrew his hand from her shoulder quickly. "Goodnight Raven." He said.

He turned and began to walk away/ he started to think of how scared he was when he saw that she was unconscious. Then he remembered how good it felt when he was holding her in his arms and she was clinging to him. _"Snap out of it! You love Starfire." **"That's what you think. Just admit it, you're falling for Raven and you always have been since that twinge of jealousy occurred when she fell in love with Malchoir!" **_Robin's conscience teasing him. _"Shut up you crappy conscience._"Robin carried on walking to the living room and was greeted with a huge hug from Star. Something inside of him was wishing that it were Raven who was hugging him, not Starfire. He wouldn't let himself feel like that, but he couldn't get the picture of Raven looking so perfect in his arms. What was wrong with him!

**There is was! the first chapter. It was abit short but they will get longer. Raven and Robin aren't going to get together as easily as they did in my last fic. This time it will take quite a while, but the feelings are there so it will happen. do not fear!**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. A Raven's Wish

**Yay! chapter 2! thank you to all of you who reviewed. and for Febreese, i'm will put your idea in but that will start in the next chapter. :D**

**here you are my lovely people**

**Chapter 2: A Raven's wish**

Raven decided that she would go and meditate up on the roof so that she could have time where she didn't think about Robin and Starfire. "Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Asarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Asarath, Metrion, Zintho…"

"Robin you must stop with your words of kindness!" Raven heard Starfire say much to loud, from down below.

She shut her eyes tighter and began saying her chant with more force this time as she was finding it hard to concentrate. Suddenly, she felt something drop by the side of her. She opened her eyes and saw a package of some sort next to her. It was addressed to her. She picked it up and looked at it suspiciously. She took it back down to her room and sat on her bed, staring at it. _"Why would someone send me a parcel? I don't really no anyone outside of the Titans apart from titans east and villains. Maybe a villain sent it to me as a trick. Maybe it was the same one that pulled me under the water last night. Well, there's only one way to find out." _She picked up the parcel and slowly and carefully began to unwrap it. Inside was a cloak, pair of boots and a leotard thing, identical to the ones she had on. She lifted them up and looked at them. A note fell out of the cloak so Raven picked it up and read it.

Raven, Your mother gave this for me to look after until it was your 16 and one half's day. I was told to send it to you. It is an outfit, identical to the ones you have always worn, but this one enables you to feel and show any emotions you want to. When you put this on, it will immediately alter your other outfits so that they can do the same as this one. Do not question who I am and come in search of me for I live on Asarath. Your mother loved you much and wished you the freedom from your father that she never had. Use it well Raven.

That was it. She looked at it suspiciously. She re-read the letter a few more times. She decided that there was only one way to find out whether it was true. She took off her normal outfit and put the new one on. She felt no different. She ran down to the living area where Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on the Xbox. "BB, tell me a joke." Raven said to him.

"Uhhh, ok. Why did the one handed man cross the road?" Raven shrugged. "To get to the second hand shop!" Raven laughed, not that the joke was funny but it seemed so stupid and poor. Nothing exploded.

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat there staring at her. "Since when can you laugh?" Beast Boy asked.

"Since I got my new cloak! I can show emotions!" Raven said skipping. Okay, I know Raven never skips but she can now! Yay! Raven ran up to the roof and stood near the edge, taking in and feeling the cool gentle breeze on her face.

**Meanwhile, with Robin and Starfire.**

All Robin could here was Starfire babbling on about random stuff, which really had no point. He started to think about what Raven was doing. Maybe she was meditating. He wished he could get away like that. It meant he wouldn't have to listen to Starfire. "Uhhh, Star, I have to go and ummmm, do something. Sorry to leave it like here." Robin said.

"Oh Robin. Do not worry. We can continue our conversation on coffee later. I enjoy spending time with you." Starfire said smiling.

"Thanks Star. We will talk about ummmm coffee later." Robin kissed Starfire and walked off up to the tower. He went to the gym and started to kick the punching bag. _"God! She's everywhere I go! At least I finally have some time to myself. I mean, I love her yeah but I can't help but feel that ever since we've been dating, she's gotten dumber!" _Robin kicked the bag harder than he intended and it broke down from the ceiling and flew across the room. _"I need some fresh air." _He thought. He walked out of the gym and went up to the roof. As he was going up the stairs that lead to the roof, he passed Raven. They brushed slightly. "Hey Raven." Robin said smiling.

"Oh. Hi Robin. Have fun with Starfire?" Raven asked smiling also. Nothing could put her down today, not even seeing Robin and Starfire together.

"Fine thanks. I'll see you later then." Robin said and continued walking up the stairs to the roof while Raven continued walking down the stairs. _"Since when does Raven smile?" _Robin thought to himself.

**Following Raven…**

Raven walked down all the hallways until she walked past the gym. She noticed the punching bag lying across the room on the floor. She went in and lifted it back up the ceiling. She carried on walking. She got a book from her room and went down to the kitchen and started to read on the counter. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about the dinner. Robin came down and sat down next to her. Starfire soon floated in and sat down next to Robin and threaded her arm through his. Raven moved up abit so that she didn't have to sit near them.

It was Raven's turn to wash and dry so she was cleaning up. Starfire had gone and sat down with BB and Cyborg and they were watching a film. Robin had gone to the gym and started working out…again. Raven soon finished and started walking to her room. She walked past the gym and saw that Robin was sitting on a bench with his hands in his head and yet again that the punching bag was across the room on the floor. She stood there, staring at him through the glass window in the door. She didn't know how long she had been staring but it had been a while. Starfire soon floated up and saw Raven watching Robin. "Raven, is everything ok?" Starfire asked.

Raven pulled out of her trance and looked up at her. "Ummmm, yeah, I was just passing." Raven said and walked away.

Raven had been 'just' passing for over a week now and Starfire was starting to get suspicious.

Starfire went to Raven's room later that week and knocked on her door. Raven opened the door and let Starfire in. "Raven, may I ask you a question?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, go for it." Raven answered.

"Do you have feelings for Robin?" Starfire asked.

Raven was silent.

"I am taking your silence as a yes then." Starfire said, starting to feel slightly angry.

"Look, Star, I may have feelings for him but he is yours so I would not act upon them." Raven said.  
"I shall hope not! Robin is mine Raven and he shall always be. Robin does not like you but likes me. If you are my friend then you shall get rid of these feelings for him!" Starfire said standing up.

"I can't. I can't just get rid of them. They've been in me for too long." Raven said starting to get annoyed that Starfire would say such things.

"Well then, I guess that we can no longer be friends. Robin loves me Raven. Not you and he never will love you." Starfire got up and left Raven's room. Raven was left feeling hurt and angry. She knew Robin would never love her but did Starfire have to say it out loud! She knew Starfire would always be the one Robin ran to and protected. She only wished that could be her.

**Next chapter : Starfire goes to extreme lengths to make sure that only she has Robin and that Raven will have no chance!**


	3. Let the Battle Commence

**two chapters in one day! Go me! Go me! Anyway, this one is nice and long for you all. Thank you all for reviewing! _pureangel( ), _i used the idea you gave me so u got your wish. she comes at the end of it!**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Let the Battle commence**

Raven woke up the next morning earlier than usual. She had had a rough night sleeping. She kept dreaming that Starfire was pushing her off buildings and that she couldn't fly because Starfire had cursed her.

She went to her bathroom and had a hot shower. She got dressed and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. She got out so cereal and put the kettle on the stove for her tea. She placed a herbal teabag in her mug, dark purple of course, and poured the boiling water inside. She placed both hands around the mug and breathed in the aroma from the tea. She then placed that down on the counter and poured some milk and cereal into a bowl, picked up a spoon and began eating. When she was finished she cleared up and went down and sat on the couch and read for a while. About an hour later, everyone else began to stir. Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing again over bacon or tofu. Starfire was still clinging to Robin's arm and Robin was reading the newspaper. Raven looked over at everyone and saw Starfire smirk and stick her tongue out at Raven. Raven got up and went to the roof to sit for a while. Starfire came up after breakfast and watched Raven silently. Raven stood up and walked over to the edge of the Tower. She looked down into the peaceful lake below. Starfire snuck up behind her and pushed her. Raven stumbled and started to fall. She tried using her powers but they didn't seem to be working. Raven hit the water below hard and went down further and further. Raven couldn't go back into the water, not after the other night. There was something in there that was trying to kill her. It wasn't safe for her. Starfire did not care for this. Starfire started the second part of her plan. She screamed at the top of her lungs and yelled "RAVEN!" she then dived off the top of the tower and swam down to get Raven up. Raven let her bring her up to the surface then slapped Starfire hard across the face.

She pounced on her, pushing Raven under the water again. Raven turned her over and started pushing her again. "Help me!" Starfire yelled. Soon Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg came running out to see Raven pushing Starfire under the water.

"Raven! Get off her!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven regained her posture and floated upwards and over to the bay. She carried Starfire with her and threw her on the ground. Raven then lifted herself back up and started to glide off. "Don't even think about it little lady! Explain why you were trying to drown Starfire!" Cyborg yelled at her.

"Because she pushed me off the top of the tower then started to drown me!" Raven said to him, trying not to yell.

"She was the one who pushed me. She is lying. I was simply cough cough watching the peaceful weather when she came up behind and cough pushed me!" Starfire said being all pathetic.

"You lying bitch!" Raven screamed at her.

"When has Starfire ever lied Raven? I think it's you who's the liar! Why don't you just admit that you pushed Starfire off the roof?" Beast Boy yelled at her.

"Because I didn't!" Raven said.

"Sure doesn't look that way to me!" Beast Boy retorted back.

"Fine whatever. Believe her like you always do!" Raven yelled at them. She couldn't be bothered to argue. Starfire was winning and they would never believe Raven over Starfire.

Robin however had different thoughts towards the matter. _"Since when does Raven deliberately hurt people? I think I need to have a talk to her." _Robin thought. He picked up Starfire and put her in her bed. "Sleep for now. Just rest." He said and kissed her on the head. Starfire smiled, knowing she had beaten Raven.

Robin left Starfire's room and headed down the hallway to find Raven. He heard sobbing from inside. He knocked on the door. The sobbing stopped. Raven opened the door. "Come here to shout at me some more?" She asked.

"No actually. I came to see if you were alright." Robin said.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just super. I got wrongly accused and Starfire is winning." Raven put her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to say the last part out loud.

"What do you mean winning?" Robin asked confused.

"Don't worry. Uhhh, you should go now because Starfire will be needing you. Bye Robin." Raven closed the door in his face. She slid her back down the door. "Starfire will pay." She said under her breath.

The next day Raven spent most of the day in her room. She couldn't work out why Robin wasn't shouting at her and completely ignoring her. He seemed to be the only one that wasn't. But he should have been. He was Starfire's boyfriend. E was supposed to put Starfire's tale before Ravens!

Raven went down to the kitchen to get some herbal tea. Her throat was dry and she was starting to get a headache from dehydration. "Hey Raven. Want any food?" Robin asked smiling at her.

"I'm fine thanks Robin. Shouldn't you be comforting Starfire from her 'near death experience'?" Raven asked.

"She's asleep at the moment."

"Still why are you talking to me? Surely you hate me as I supposedly pushed her." Raven said.

"Yeah, I should do really but I don't know why but I really don't believe you pushed her." Robin said.

"Okay. Then. At least someone here believes me." Raven poured the boiled water into her mug and stirred it.

Raven walked back up the steps to go to the hallways where the bedrooms were. She passed Starfire's room and stopped and looked at it in disgust! Suddenly, a green glow appeared around it and blasted the door off of it. Raven dodged out of the way and saw Starfire quickly scuttle over to be slumped against a wall. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg came running up the stairs quickly to see Raven standing looking in on Starfire and Starfire slumped against a wall. She 'gained consciousness' even though she wasn't unconscious in the first place, and said in a pathetic voice, "She blew my door off and fired at me." Then she pretended to pass out again. Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at Raven with disgust. Robin ran over to pick Starfire up. He rushed her down to the med lab and placed her on a bed. Raven didn't bother following. She would just be had a go at. So he went up to her room. She could not believe Starfire was going to these extreme lengths to make sure that Robin stayed with her. About ½ an hour later, there was a knock on Raven's door. She punched in the code and opened it. Standing there was Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin, all looking at her with disgust. "What is your problem? Why do you hate Starfire? I didn't believe that you pushed her off the roof but I don't know now after seeing the evidence of you blasting the door off and shooting at her with your witchy powers!" Robin yelled at Raven.

Raven simply shut the door on them. "Hiding isn't gonna change our minds Raven! You're as bad as villains we meet every day!" Robin yelled through the door.

She opened the door again. "If that shows that's how to be a villain then that would make Starfire one you idiot!" Raven screamed at him.

"What proof do you have then of Starfire being a villain?" Robin said to her, challenging her to prove him wrong.

"Get Starfire and meet me down in the living area in front of the TV in 5 minutes." Raven said then shut the door on them all.

"FINE!" Robin yelled back at her.

**5 minutes later…**

Raven walked into the living area to see them all sitting on the couch. She saw Starfire with her head on Robin's shoulder. She claimed she was still in pain from 'Raven's attack'.

Raven walked over and put a tape into the bottom of the TV. She picked up the control and pressed play. The video showed Starfire in bed in her room. It then showed her getting up and creeping over to the door. She then fired up her fire bolts and blasted the door off. It then showed Raven looking in and Starfire running across the room and slumping against the floor. A few moments later it showed Cyborg, robin and Beast Boy running into the room.

Raven rewound the tape to the part where Starfire ran across the room. She did this a few times. Starfire looked like she was going to explode because she had been found out. Everyone else's mouths were wide open in shock. Robin pushed Starfire off of his shoulder and stood up. "Starfire? Why?" He asked.

"Because I was afraid of loosing you to that emotionless freak!" She said, pointing a finger at Raven.

"I'm not emotionless anymore Starfire. In case you hadn't noticed, I got new cloaks letting me show emotions!" Raven said crossing her arms.

"Starfire, I think it would be best if you just left." Robin said.

"But Robin, I love you. Do you not love me?" Starfire said pleading.

"Not anymore, I haven't done any way for a few weeks now. But this had just made things worse. I don't think I even like you anymore. You lied Starfire! You're not the Starfire I knew!" Robin turned around not wanting to look at her.

"but…" She pleaded.

"JUST GO!" Robin yelled.

Starfire floated slowly up the stairs. "Call Titans East. Say that Bumblebee and Starfire are to swap. Do not tell them why just say because we need to try new tactics or something." Robin said.

"I'm on it." Cyborg said.

Starfire floated back down with all her things. "Where am I to go?" She said, looking up.

"Titans East have agreed to exchange you for bumblebee. You are to go there." Robin said, not once looking at her.

"I shall leave now." Starfire said.

No one said goodbye or showed any sign of her being there.

Starfire floated outside into the rain. She flew over the lake and looked back on the Tower. She flew down and landed outside the doors of the Titans East location. Someone grabbed her and pulled her to the side into an alleyway. It was Slade. "Do you seek revenge on Raven?" He asked simply.

"Yes." She said.

"Follow me and you will get it." Slade said in his evil tone of voice.

"But, you will harm no one else. Only Raven?" Starfire asked, pulling away from his grasp on her arm.

"I give you my word that I will not harm anyone else apart from Raven." Slade said, a wide smirk appearing under his mask,

Starfire nodded and followed him. Little did she know that he had a twist to the deal.

**Back at the tower…**

"Speedy, has Starfire arrived with you yet? Bumblebee is here safe and sound." Cyborg asked over a communicator.

"No she has not." Speedy replied.

"Inform us when she does." Cyborg signed off.

He thought it strange that Starfire had not arrived there yet. He went and told Robin. "Dude, Star isn't at the Titans East headquarters yet. Should I send someone to check where she is?" Cyborg asked,

"Leave her. Maybe she had the sense to return to her home world." Robin said.

"I sure hope I never have to see her again." Robin said to himself.

**Was it good? i hope so. next one will be out soon.**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Chapter : Raven and Robin begin to get closer but Raven can't help but feel she is his rebound girl from Starfire. also, first trainig practise with Bumblebee, a spark between Bumblebee and Cyborg and Starfire learns the rules of working for Slade.**


	4. Pain, Flirting and Confussion

**Thank you all reviewers and readers. i love u.**

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Star is an idiot indeed + you're right about Slade. But Star goes Smart eventually...soon.**

**Strixvaria: thanks, i wrote this one sooner than later for you.**

**Chapter 4: Pain, flirting and confusion.**

Robin seemed distant to all the other Titans ever since Starfire had lied to them and left. She hadn't arrived at the Titans East headquarters so they all assumed she had returned to Tameran. Beast Boy seemed to be coping ok but missed her naïve ways. Raven even had to admit that although Starfire tried making everyone hate her, she missed meditating with her. Cyborg was more than happy that Bumblebee had taken Starfire's place. Everyone knew they had a thing for one and other.

Robin was in the gym working out, as usual. He had been doing that a lot over the past weeks since Starfire had left. Raven brought up some lunch for him; she seemed to be the only one that he didn't snap at. If anyone else asked him what's wrong or just asked him something he'd snap at them then storm off.

She went up to the gym level and opened the doors. "Robin, here's a sandwich. Robin. Robin. ROBIN!" She yelled for the third time after he didn't listen to her.

"Oh right. Thanks." He came and took it from her and sat on the bench. He put the sandwich to the side and dropped his head into his hands. Raven went over and sat next to him.

"Are you ok? You've seemed abit out of it lately." Raven asked the boy wonder.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Robin said, obviously not being fine.

"C'mon Robin. We all know you're not." Raven said.

"I just hate the way she lied. And for a stupid reason! She'd lost me already but that was just the last cut." He said.

"What do you mean by 'lost you already'?" Raven asked him.

"I'd already started having feelings for this other girl."

"Well, I better go but don't stay in here all day, you'll have no energy when we need you." Raven said with a smile and turned to leave.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turn her around. She was facing Robin, mere inches away from him. She could feel his breath on her skin. It made her tingle. "Don't go." He said.

" I have to go meditate." She said. She was lying of course. She didn't need to meditate anymore because the cloak controlled her emotions but the distance between her and Robin was making her slightly uneasy.

"Please. I just want you to stay with me for a while." Robin said leaning in then bang, his lips met with Raven's. She went in with it then a thought occurred to her. She pulled away. "Robin, we can't do this. You're only doing this because you're hurting from Starfire." Raven said turning away from him.

"I'm not. I already told you Raven; I was not hers weeks before she left. You were the girl I was falling for." He said walking close to her again.

She put up a barrier with her magic to stop him getting any closer. She didn't want to get hurt by him, just because he was hurting from Starfire.

"Raven. Let down this barrier. I haven't loved Starfire for weeks. Can't you see that! Can't you just believe me?"

"Funny word that; 'Belief'. You didn't believe me when I told you I didn't break down Starfire's door. I will not be your Rebound girl!" She let down the barrier and walked off out of the gym. Robin chased after her. He got in front of her and wouldn't let her pass. "Robin, let me passed."

"Let me prove to you that I really do care for you. Let me show you that I have fallen for you." He pleaded. Truth was that he wouldn't let her pass until she agreed.

"Fine, if you can prove to me that you genuinely like me then I will give you a chance. You're gonna have to work real hard Robin." She said smirking. She pushed passed him and carried on walking. He looked at her and smirked. This was gonna be a job and a half for him to convince Raven.

Later that day at the team's practise…

They needed to teach all their attack plans and such to Bumblebee. They put up the obstacle course and to show her what to do, Cyborg volunteered to go first. He shot through the barriers, dodged the spikes coming out of the ground and so on and so forth. "And that's how it's done. Thank you, thank you all." He said and started to bow. Bumblebee laughed and then got up and said. "I think I got the idea of it."

She went down to the start. "Bumblebee, when you're ready" Robin said.

She flew up and dodged the giant rocks coming from the ground. She shot down the air attacks coming at her. She landed gracefully at the end. Cyborg cheered along with the others, a little more effort put in though.

When training was over, Bumblebee decided to stay behind and practise abit more. Cyborg stayed behind as well to 'help' her. They did practise at first but then they began messing around. Beast Boy, being the spying lil boy he is, changed into a fly and watched the whole performance. Cyborg and Bumblebee were play fighting when Bumblebee tripped and landed in Cyborg's arms. They didn't move but just stared into one and other's eyes. They started to lean in closer, almost about to kiss when Beast Boy sneezed. They looked at where the fly, now Beast Boy, was standing. "I'm gonna get you. You..you..you lil bug!" Cyborg screamed at him then started chasing him. Bumblebee blushed and started to giggle at the two.

Raven observed the scene from the hallway window. She laughed slightly at the sight of a cat being chased by an overgrown tin. Se turned around and bumped straight into the masked Boy wonder. "Sorry Robin." She said.

"No need for apologies. Make sure to walk past the gym tonight. I left something for you there. It may change your mind about me. Well, I'll see you at dinner." He said and walked off, a large grin on his face.

Raven, curious to see what he was talking about, went straight to the gym and saw 3 crimson roses and a note through the handle on the doors. She walked over to them and took them out. She smelled the beautiful aroma coming from them. She then read the note.

_One for your outside Beauty,_

_One for your inside Beauty,_

_One for my feelings towards you._

Raven smiled at the note. It did change her mind slightly about Robin truly liking her. But not completely. She walked down to the kitchen and sat in the stool next to Robin. "You may have won over part of me Robin, but you have a long way to go before you win my heart." She whispered to him with a smile across her face. Robin lent in close to her and whispered back, "Oh, don't you worry Raven, there's plenty more to come." He smirked then carried on eating his dinner.

**At Slade's hideout…**

"I cannot do this. I do not wish to continue" Starfire whimpered.

"You have no choice my dear. Your suit controls you. And your friends seem perfectly happy to be rid of you." Slade said. He picked up a controller and turned on the TV screen. It showed a video of Raven and Robin kissing in the gym. It showed Cyborg and Bumblebee messing around outside. It showed Beast Boy happily playing Mega Monkeys 4. And then he flipped on to it live. It showed them all sitting around eating dinner. Chatting, laughing, joking and Raven and Robin whispering and giggling. Starfire's eyes grew green. She could not stand the sight of them together.

"I am yours. I want that witch to pay!" She said, Star bolts and eyes at the ready to kill Raven.

"Patience my dear. There are some rules that you need to take in mind. First, you will not attack them unless I say so. Second, you are to stay and work as my apprentice. Thirdly, you must destroy Raven." Slade 'forgot' to mention that she was also to destroy the rest of the titans.

Starfire nodded and walked off to her room in the warehouse. She sat on her bed and stared into space. _"I cannot believe they have already forgotten me. I cannot believe they are happy without me. They will pay! I will have my revenge on you Raven and Robin will be mine once again."_ Starfire thought and her eyes grew bright green again. It pained her to see them all so happy without her but that was soon replaced by anger towards Raven.

**Dun dun dunnnnnn!**

**next chapy will be out soon.**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Next Chapter: More of Robin trying to win Raven over. Cyborg and Bumblebee kiss! and the first appearence of Titans vs. Starfire.**


	5. Winning My Affections

**Thank you all for reviewing with nice ones. :D**

**LARA: lol. I know, there aren;t many around.**

**hunter: yea, i realte to you. when i'm writing it, i wish that that would happen to me and someone i like.**

**android181: this is how long before a new one.**

**azarathgirl: i do like starfire at times i just get pissed off when she flirts with Robin all the time. she's sooo annoying when she does that. i know its not a very Starfirey thing to do but she was sad and wasn't thinking staright and relised that she was doing badness too late. :(**

**Anyway heres the new chappy.**

**Chapter 5: Winning my affections.**

Raven stretched her arms and rubbed her head. She needed some tea. She got up and had a shower. She got dressed and rubbed her hair then dried it. She went down to the kitchen and poured some water into the kettle and put the kettle on the stove. She sat herself on the counter and waited for the kettle to boil.

Robin got up, shook his head. He then had a shower and gelled his hair. He then got dressed and put his mask on. He went downstairs to get some breakfast to see the one and only Raven sitting on the counter. He snuck up behind her pinched her sides making her jump and fall off the counter. Robin laughed then helped her up. "Don't do that ever again!" She told him.

"Do what?" He asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well what." She said.

"Oooohhh, that. Does it go something like this?" He said then did it again.

The kettle water whistled and hissed, informing everyone that it was boiled. Raven picked it up and poured it in her mug. A few minutes later, Cyborg, Bumblebee and Beast Boy came down. "We're going to the mall today. Do any of you guys wanna come?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy, Robin and Raven.

"Dude, I'll come, Raven busted my Mega Monkeys 4 Game! So I need to pick up a new one." Beast Boy said scowling.

"Okay, you are asking me to go to the mall why?" Raven asked.

"Oh yeah. Forgot that you hated that place. Rob?" Cyborg said.

"No thanks, I need to do some things today." Robin said, not actually having anything planned but he was going to use that time to impress Raven some more.

"Suit yourselves. We're off." Cyborg said.

Cyborg, Bumblebee and Beast Boy all headed down to the garage, got in the car and drove off to the mall.

"So Rae, what you doing today then? Got any plans?" Robin asked the dark girl.

"Yes and none of them include you Boy Wonder."

"Okay then. Can I have about half an hour of your time?"

"Fine. It better be a quick half hour." Raven lest the room and went up to her room.

**At the Mall…**

Beast Boy had scooted off to some arcade leaving Bumblebee and Cyborg all alone. "You hungry? I sure am." Cyborg asked Bumblebee.

"Uhhh, yea sure." They went off to some café and ordered some food.

"So. You liking the tower and the team?" Cyborg asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah. I like it a lot." She answered him. She was trying not to make eye contact with him because every time she did, she blushed madly.

"You ok? You look a lil flushed." Cyborg asked her, him being a typical male.

"Oh yeah. Just a lil hot. That's all." She looked away.

**Back at the Tower…**

"Raven. You promised me half an hour." Robin said knocking on Raven's door.

"Fine." She opened the door. "What did you want to do then?"

He grabbed her hand and began leading her down to the lake. He took her under a tree where there was a picnic all laid out. Raven sat down. They ate the picnic, talking about each other's lives and such. Raven sprang up and said "Let's go down to the lake."

"Why?" Robin asked her.

"I just feel like it. Come on." She yelled back at him while running down the hill to it. "Last one there's a rotten egg."

"We'll see about that." Robin said, getting up and sprinting after her.

When Robin got down there, he saw Raven standing looking out at the lake. She bent down and picked up a stone that was wedged in between the sand. She put her hands in and bought them up. She looked at the stone then suddenly after a few seconds she dropped it. "What's wrong?" Robin asked her.

"My hands. They've got burns all over them." She said, staring at her hands. Tears began leaking from her eyes.

"Raven, we have to bandage them up come on." Robin said and lifted her up and carried her to the med lab.

He got out some bandages and sat down on the bed opposite her. "Give me your hands." He said.

She placed them on his lap and he began bandaging them. "Ouch." Raven said, wincing.

"Sorry." Robin said retracting his hands.

"No. Don't stop." Raven said. (That bit was very like Will and Elizabeth's bit in POTC)

Robin lent in and so did she. She felt his warm, soft lips against hers. She tried saying something but it came out more as a groan. He entered her mouth and began exploring. He slowly pushed her back onto her back with him on top. She put her hands on his back, exploring his muscular body, forgetting about the pain from the burns. He moved his hand up and down her leg, the other one under her back, holding it. He pulled away, gasping for air. "What? Don't tell me you've changed your mind about me." Raven said also gasping for air.

"No. I haven't changed my mind about you Raven. I just can't believe that I'm actually kissing you. I'm actually kissing the Raven Roth." Robin said smiling.

"Shut up and kiss me." Raven said, pulling him back into a passionate kiss.

"Robin, can we go somewhere. Like out? I just wanna go for a walk or something." Raven said after about 15 minutes of a heavy make out session.

"Sure. Where to?" Robin said to her.

"Follow me." She said.

They walked around to this small part of Jump City, which was into the gothic scene. They walked along hand in hand, fingers laced.

Robin spotted an alleyway. He had an idea. " I just wanna have a look down here quickly Rae." He said.

"Okay." They turned down the alleyway and Robin making sure no one was coming then turned Raven around and pushed her up against a wall and began kissing her passionately again. She pushed him away and said half laughing, "Robin, what are you doing? I thought you said you said you saw something."

"I did. I saw myself kissing a beautiful girl." He said.

"Well I better leave then before this beautiful girl sees me with her man." Raven said.

"You're that beautiful girl I'm talking about you idiot." He said smiling.

"Oh, so I'm beautiful but an idiot am I?" Raven said one eyebrow raised.

"Of course." Robin said smiling before he started kissing her again.

One of his arms held her arm above her head. The other one rubbing her leg. Her free arm was messing with his hair. BANG! Raven and Robin's heavy make out session was cut short. They looked in the direction of the noise to see Starfire hovering in the skies hands and eyes both glowing green. "I see you have not wasted any time getting over me Robin." She said.

"Starfire? Why are you dressed in Slade's uniform?" Robin asked the alien girl.

"Because I am now his apprentice." She said.

Robin flipped open his communicator and said "Cyborg, you, Beast boy and Bumblebee need to get down here now!"

"Why dude?" Cyborg asked.

"Just get here quick." Robin closed the communicator.

Starfire aimed her hands at Raven. Raven tried lighting up her black aura but nothing happened. "Looks like you will be easy Raven." Starfire said then blew her off the ground and smashed into a brick wall unconscious.

"I don't want to hurt you Starfire!" Robin said.

"Really. Coz I want to hurt you Robin." She covered her mouth. Why had she just said that? She hadn't wanted to say that at all. It was Slade who was controlling her now. Even her speech. He lifted up her arms and shot another star bolt at Robin. He dodged it and hit her in the back with his Bo Staff. The others arrived quickly. Beast Boy flew over to pick Raven up. The others stared at their opponent. "Sorry to cut the meeting short Titans but I have other business to attend to." Starfire/Slade said. She surrounded the titans in green aura and pushed them through the ground and into blackness.

"How could she do this?" Robin asked himself. He hit the floor with his hand. Raven began to stir and sat up. She looked around. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Underground I assume. Starfire beat us." Robin said walking over to her and helping her up.

A bit further away, Cyborg sat on a rock, his head in his hands. "Don't worry honey. We'll be fine." Bumblebee said, walking over to him and kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah but will Star ever be?" He said, standing up and hitting the wall.

Bumblebee grabbed his arm and lowered it.

"I don't think I have the strength to hurt her B." Cyborg said.

"You have plenty of strength. Don't doubt yourself." She kissed him on the cheek then turned to walk away.

Cyborg grabbed her arm and turned her around. He brought her closer to him then kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at first but soon fell into the kiss and began to kiss back.

Raven was sitting against a wall, holding her head. Robin came and sat down beside her. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yea. Abit bruised and my hands still hurt like hell. But otherwise I'm fine." She said.

"Glad to hear it. He put his hand under hers, cupping it gently as to not hurt it. He lent in and kissed her gently. "Dudes! Do you have to?" Beast Boy whined. He turned into a snail and hid in his shell.

**Hope you enjoyed it. it was abit random and short with the starfire meeting though. anyway, next one will be out soon.**

**Next Chapter includes: Why, who and how Raven's Hands got burnt. also, the team investigates into why soemthing in the ater is trying to hurt Raven. There will also be Romance for those of you like me who are romantics at heart.**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Questions Answered

**Thank you! thank you! i love you all kind reviewers! i never actually thought that iw ould get many reviews. i thought i would get the odd one or two every now and then but i have reviews! yay! thank you all.**

**Heres the next chapter for yall**

****

**Chapter 6: Questions answered.**

"We gotta get out of here. Raven can you use your powers to get out of here?" Cyborg asked.

"I can't." Raven held up her bandaged hands.

"How did that happen?" Bumblebee asked.

"I picked up a stone in the lake water and my hands suddenly burnt all over." Raven said.

"What? The same water which tired drowning you with its invisible force thing?" Beast asked, his hands waving about in the air.

"Yeah. That water." Raven said dully.

"So how we supposed to get out of here?" Cyborg asked.

Robin turned to Beast Boy. "Can you change into some sort of animal that can dig big holes?"

Beast Boy turned into a very big dog (I couldn't think of anything else, but its one of those dogs which are like the same height as a person. They're scary coz they're like the same height as me.) And began digging. "Good. Now, Raven, can you still cast like a ball of your black aura around you?" Robin asked, turning to Raven.

"I can try. Asarath Metrion Zinthos." The black aura surrounded the girl.

"Now can you go in after Beast Boy so that the tunnel becomes wider?" Robin asked her.

"Sure." Raven quickly climbed in behind Beast Boy. Robin got in next, and then Bumblebee and Cyborg was last, as he was the biggest.

Raven reached the end and jumped out. They were in the sewers. "Great." Raven said sarcastically.

When all of them had reached the sewers, they walked on, trying to find a ladder to get up to the surface with. Cyborg turned on his lil shoulder light so that Raven and Robin, who were up front, could see where they were treading. "When we get back to the tower we need to change your bandages Rae." Robin said to her.

"Yeah but we better have Cyborg change them. We don't want the same to happen as it did last time." She said with a smirk on her pale face.

Raven stopped dead in her tracks. "Why d'you stop?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can't move my legs. It feels like something's got a hold on my ankles." Raven said. She tried moving her legs but they wouldn't move. Suddenly, she fell backwards. "Help. Something's got hold..of.. me!" Raven said with difficulty.

Beast Boy turned into a fish and went underneath the water. "Nothing's there but Raven, there's all like red marks forming around your wrists." Beast Boy told them as he changed back into human form.

"Rae, I have a idea. It's gonna hurt though." Robin said.

"Just help me!" Raven yelled at them. Her hands were starting to burn again.

"Bumblebee, use your B's and blast down at the areas near Raven's hands and ankles." Robin commanded Bumblebee.

She did as he said and sure enough, his plan worked. Raven fell back completely. Then got up quickly. "Great. Now I smell like sewage. Thanks though Bumblebee." Raven said.

"Anytime." Bumblebee said with a smile.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be walking in the water at the moment Rae." Robin said.

"I am not being carried if that's what you're implying!" She said crossly.

"Cyborg." Robin said nodding his head. Cyborg nodded and lifted Raven up and threw her over his shoulder fireman style.

"Robin. You are gonna pay for this!" Raven said scowling at Robin who was walking behind so that she would have someone to talk to.

"I accept your thank you." Robin said smiling.

Within an hour or so, they found a ladder, got up to the surface and went back to the tower. Raven started towards her room so that she could have a shower but was stopped by Robin putting his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea you having a shower at this moment when water is trying to kill you!" He said.

"Robin. I have to. I smell like shit." Raven said.

"Fine. Someone needs to make sure you don't die or something so someone will have to watch over you." He said.

"I'll watch seeing as I am the only girl here. I'm not letting anyone of you perverts near her when she's showering!" Bumblebee said.

"Thanks." Raven said. Bumblebee grabbed her arm and turned her around. They walked up to Raven's room. Raven went into the bathroom and undressed and got in the shower. Bumblebee came in and sat on a chair while she was showering.

Raven was enjoying the feel on clean water on her skin. She opened her eyes and got some shampoo from the side. The water suddenly turned off. She looked at the showerhead confusingly. The water suddenly shot back on. It hit her thighs and burned them badly. Raven quickly turned the water off and fell to the floor, her legs in so much pain. Her body wasn't healing them! "Raven? Are you okay in there?" Bumblebee asked.

"Help. I can't move my legs. They hurt too much." Raven whimpered.

"Hold on honey bee." Bumblebee grabbed a towel and opened the shower curtain. She placed it around Raven. She grabbed some under ware and put it on Raven quickly. She then placed the towel back around her and carried her down to the living room, flying at the fastest she could go. "Guys! Raven's thighs are burnt badly! We need to get her to the med lab!" Bumblebee shouted across the room. They all sprang up and took her to the med lab. Raven was crying from the pain. Cyborg laid her down on the table and put some weird stuff over the burns. It soothed them slightly. Raven bit her bottom lip to stop her crying out in pain as he bandaged them up. It started to bleed. He was soon finished and she released her bleeding lip from her teeth. It was stained red from the blood. Robin walked over and got some tissue and started to dab her lip clean. "Uhhh, come on guys. Lets leave them alone." Bumblebee said to Cyborg and BB.

"Why? It's just getting goo…" Bumblebee pulled BB away quickly. As did Cyborg. "Why you do that?" Beast Boy said to her.

"They need some alone time god! Boys!" She said. "C'mon, you can make dinner for us all." She said and they all went away down to the kitchen.

Raven flinched. "Sorry." Robin said to her. "It just stings." She said.

"You're staying in my room tonight. I don't want you getting hurt again." Robin told her.

"Am I now? How could I get hurt by sleeping in my own bed?" She said, an eyebrow raised.

"It's gonna rain tonight and what happens if your window just happens to open and the water gets onto your skin?" He said.

"I suppose." She said. "Why does it have to be you though?" She asked him.

"Well, one because I am your leader. Two, because I will make sure that no one harms you. Three well because, I will keep a tight grip on you, and a very close eye on you all night." He said, smirking at the last part.

"Fine. I need to get some stuff though." She said.

He helped her up and helped her walk to her room. She gathered up some clothes, got changed into some clothes then walked back out and down to Robin's room, with Robin. She went into his bathroom and got some tissue to hold on her lip, which had started bleeding again. She looked down into the sink. There was abit of water sill at the bottom. She stared at it. Suddenly, Slade's face flashed in the water. Then pictures of her father and Trident. Slade's face reappeared and opened its mouth and began to say. "Tut tut tut. Don't touch the Water sweet Raven. You are not ever going to be able to ever again without feeling pain. It was a present from you father. He said that you would not be able to touch the water without being burnt like you will in hell again unless you join him. So, I wouldn't be touching any water any time soon." His face disappeared. Raven stepped back and slid down the wall behind her. "Raven! What's wrong!" Robin said, bursting into the bathroom.

She told him what she had just saw. "So, Slade's behind all of this! That stupid ugly bastard!" Robin said. He helped her up because her thighs and hands were still in pain from the burns and took her over to his bed and put her on it. They sat there talking about Trigon and what his plan might be. When they heard the clock strike twelve they decided that they had better get some sleep. Raven took off her cloak and got into Robin's bed. Robin wrapped his arms around her and pressed his chest against her back. She put her hands on his lightly. She turned over so she was facing him and kissed him. "I think I'm falling in love with you Robin." She said quietly.

"I've already fallen for you Raven." He said. He kissed her hard on the lips. She snuggled into him and fell asleep in the safety of his arms. He rested his chin on her head but didn't fall asleep straight away. _"I won't let you get her Slade. You will not beat me on this matter."_ Robin thought.

"_Don't worry Robin. He won't." _Raven said to him, using her telekinetic power.

He smiled down at her and saw her smiling, eyes still firmly closed, hands still pressed against his chest, but she was smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed that one.**

**Next Chapter: Raven tries to keep herself occupied as she is not able to fight crime for a while. Starfire tricks the Titans into thinkingshe is good and is no longer working for Sladeand causes the team to be split into two****sides.**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	7. Don't you Trust me?

**Strixvaria: thank you for like reviewing nearly all of my chapters!**

**azarathgirl: thank you, you kindness is umm very ver kind!**

**Febreese: Raven's powers didn't work coz her hands were in too much pain so they blocked out the magic so that's why they didn't work. and Raven hasn't kick Starfire's butt yet, 1)becoz her powers don't work fully 2) becoz her legs got burnt and 3) she will do eventually and she will kick her ass all the way to her crappy home planet!**

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: awww, thank you. yes it was nice of Robin. if only most men could be like that!**

**Chapter 7: Don't you trust me?**

Robin woke up early the next morning. He went to lean over and hug Raven but landed flat on his stomach. He looked down and saw that Raven wasn't there. He looked around the room, searching for her. He then spotted her sitting on the window ledge. She was sitting with her legs to the side, staring out of the window into the storm of rain, harsh winds and lightening. She was so out of it, she didn't even notice Robin come and sit down next to her. She jumped slightly when he said, "Looks like we won't be training today."

She turned to him and said, "I wouldn't be training anyway seeing as how my father and Slade have burnt my hands and thighs with their secret ways." She stood up and walked across the room to get her clothes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you Rae." Robin said walking over to her and putting his hands around her waist.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "It's ok. I just hate the way Trigon tries to ruin every aspect of my life. First he kills my mother. Then he takes my emotions from me. Now he's saying I can't live freely without getting burnt by water!"

"Well, at least he hasn't tried to ruin the aspect of your life which includes me." Robin said.

"That is an aspect he shall never be able to touch!" Raven said. She walked out of Robin's grasp and got changed. She then went downstairs and into the kitchen to make some tea. Robin soon followed her. He made himself some pancakes and as soon as he sat down to start eating them, the alarm sound went. "Titans! Trouble!" Robin's voice echoed through the tower. Soon all the titans came running into the main room to look at the screen. All except Raven who just sat on a stool in the kitchen drinking her tea. Robin explained the situation of Cinderblock breaking into a gold mine downtown. They all started to run out of the door. "Rae? Aren't you coming girl?" Bumblebee asked.

"I can't." She answered.

"Why?"

"I'll explain when you get back." She waved her hand for Bumblebee to go on.

Bumblebee nodded and flew after the others.

As time passed, Raven got more and more bored. She decided to go and have a look around all the parts of the Tower, which she had never looked at before. She got onto the 4th floor and stepped out of the elevator. She walked down the left part of the floor. She saw ahead of her a room with dust all over the door. She wiped away the dust covering the label of the door. 145789 are what it read. Raven raised an eyebrow. How strange, a room with a weird code number on it. She dialled in her identification code. The door swished open. She stepped inside and couldn't see anything. She felt around the wall next to the door then found the switch and flicked it up. The light shone bright in the room, blinding her. She let her eyes adjust to the room. There was no large, wall-sized window like there was in every other room of the tower. It had been painted with thick black paint. She walked over to a filing case across the room against a wall. She opened the top draw and a heap of dust flew out at her causing her to cough. She caught her breath and looked inside. It had files of some sort. She took one out and blew on it. It read 'RAVEN'. She looked puzzled at the strange folder. She flicked through the rest of the files. All of them read 'RAVEN' as well but they had some other word such as powers and medical after it. She opened the folder in her hand. She stared at wonder. It had all of her details in it. Her history, name, date of birth, home planet. Etc… She couldn't remember giving any of this information to the titans or anyone else for that matter apart from her home planet when she had switched bodies with Starfire. But how could they have got the rest of her information?

She put the folder away again and closed the draw. She looked down at the next draw. She wiped the dist from the label and it read 'ROBIN'.

She did the sane to the next draw. It read 'CYBORG'.

She went down another draw to see that it read 'BEAST BOY'.

She went down to look at the last draw to see that there was no dust on it at all. It had obviously been touched very recently. It read 'BUMBLEBEE'. So this was the room where everyone's details were kept. She still wondered though where they had got her information. She then looked around to see where all of Starfire's files had gone. She looked around the room and spotted a pile of ash on a glass box. She walked over to it and saw that there was the label of 'STARFIRE' lying amongst the ashes. "Must have been destroyed after she left us then." Raven said to herself.

Having had enough of this room, she went across to the next room. It was empty. And so were all the other rooms that weren't being used. "We have all this free space to create new rooms such as meditation rooms but they're all empty because no one can be assed to clean them out!" She said to herself. She decided that tomorrow she would choose a room and make it into a meditation room for herself. She had nothing better to do, as she couldn't train because of her being injured. Her thigh burns had healed slightly, enabling her to walk and but she still couldn't use her hands at all. She had overcome the barrier of not being able to wash and drink anything with or near water. For washing, she used a simple spell which she had found which made your hair as good as new and cleaned you from head to toe. As for not being able to drink or eat things with water, which basically included everything that was edible, she took a small pill, which somehow enabled her to drink and eat with out burning up.

She walked down to the living area and sat down and began to read. The doors of the tower burst open and the Titans all marched in, soaked to the bone. Raven smiled at them then suddenly, the smile turned into an outraged frown. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?" Raven said, spitting and shouting at the same time, pointing at a figure near the doorway.

"Why don't you ask them?" Robin said, storming past Raven and collapsing on the sofa.

Raven just glared at Starfire. She had no clue as to why the Titans had let her come back. She was an enemy and had tried to destroy every one of them. She had also lied to Robin very much so, worked for Slade out of choice, and also, tried to turn every one of them against Raven and throw her out of the tower.

"Star's not evil anymore Rae!" Beast Boy said to the angry looking Goth girl.

"She helped us fight Cinderblock and escaped form Slade's grasp!" Cyborg said.

Starfire just stood there with a wide smile on her face. "Hello friend Raven! I have returned!" Starfire said.

"You stopped being my friend the moment you tried to get me thrown out of the tower!" Raven said scowling.

"Raven! Why are you always rude! Starfire isn't evil anymore! She's back to being Starfire!" Beast Boy said to Raven.

"Well that's nice. But when Starfire tried to make everyone of you hate me, she was not under any influence of Slade at all! I'm going, I can't stand to be in that room with her any longer." Raven walked out of the room. Robin chased after her.

"Why don't you go see Starfire? I bet you're glad she's back and will be wanting to get back with her." Raven said.

"I don't and I'm not. I don't for one second believe she's gone from trying to kill us yesterday, to being our best friend again today. Raven I love you, not that stupid person I used to call my friend." Robin said.

In the living room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were talking non stop about how great it was to have Star back and how they missed her so much. Bumblebee said she needed to go to the toilet quickly, managing to escape from the living room for a while. She bumped into Raven and Robin who were holding each other. "Sorry guys. I just needed to get away from that lot for a while." Bumblebee said.

"Wait. Aren't you happy to see Starfire supposedly good again?" Raven asked her.

"Well, if you ask me, I don't trust that girl for one second. Better not tell Cyborg that or he'll turn on me just like he did with you two." Bumblebee shrugged and walked off.

At least Robin and Raven weren't the only ones who didn't believe Starfire's claims of her being good again.

"_He doesn't trust me! And she has every influence over him! I shall just have to change that." _Starfire smiled widely at her thought. She was every inch not to be trusted!

**Thank you for all reviewing. that was a good chapter i hope. anyway. must dash, got french h/w do do which is due in tomoz.**

**Next Chapter: Tension is being felt from both parties in the tower. Starfire wrecks things between Bumblebee and Cyborg. Robin lets Strafire know just what he feels. Raven, Robin and Bumblebee come up with a plan of making Starfire known for being a traitor and liar!**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxx**


	8. Tension adn Scheming

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe : did you mean to say you hate Starfire, not Raven. well i don;t hate Star, she just annoys me alot! lol**

**bookwormJ: Thank you very much. i might let them go on a proper date. i'll ty and fit it in somewhere.**

**azarathgirl: well here's the next chapter for you to read lol**

**twins: if you get around to reading this one, thank you. i love you both too.thank you very much for your kindness**

**hafewolfdemon : ok ok, here's more before you carry onchoking**

**negi246: RaeRob pairings are the greatest aren't they. i do agree.**

**thank you all for reviewing kindly!**

**on with the story!>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Chapter 8: Tension and scheming.**

Raven, Robin and Bumblebee all met on the Tower Roof at 1:00am that night. "You didn't tell anyone you were coming right?" Raven asked Bumblebee.

She shook her head signalling that she hadn't. "Right. Now what we've got to do is make sure that Starfire doesn't affect Cyborg and Beast Boy so deeply that they turn against us completely. I don't mean that they just snap at us every now and then. I mean we need to make sure that they don't take Starfire's side completely and end up hating us!" Robin said.

Raven and Bumblebee nodded in agreement. "We'll meet back here tomorrow night. We need to try and figure out what Starfire's plan is first before we start to make our own. Get off to bed and don't mention a word of this to anyone! Got it?" Bumblebee nodded and walked off down to her room. Raven went to follow then noticed that Robin was standing looking out into night. "You should get in you know." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"It looks like it might rain."

"Okay. Are you not coming in with me?"

"Yeah. I was just thinking." He turned around with a smile forced across his face.

"What's wrong Robin?" Raven asked the masked hero.

"Nothing. Why would anything be wrong?" He said running his hand through his hair.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you always fun your hand through your hair when you're nervous and you seem out of it and you have done ever since Starfire returned." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm fine. Honestly. Are you sleeping in my room again tonight?" He asked her.

"Only if you stop acting so strangely!" She said, not dropping the matter of him acting uneasy.

"Look, I am not acting uneasy and plus, you have to because it is going to rain and everyone else is asleep. We can't take the risk of your window just 'happening' to open and water burn your skin. So you have too. No choice in the matter." He said taking her hand.

"Okay. Okay. I was only joking. You really are stressed." Raven said following him to his room.

She got into bed next to him and lay looking at his ceiling. He rolled over and looked at her, propping himself up with his elbow so he was on his side. "Look. I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed at the moment with Starfire being back in the tower and all." He said. "I can just Slade on her. She reeks of it."

"I know. I'm going to go and change my bandages. They're rubbing." Raven said getting up.

"Why? Don't you want to be around me? Don't you love me Raven?" Robin said angrily at her.

"Of course I love you Robin. I just need to go change them because they're rubbing." Raven said putting on her cloak.

"DON'T LIE RAVEN!" Robin shouted at her grabbing one of her bandaged hands.

"Robin. You're hurting me." His grip tightened.

"Robin please stop." She whimpered, tears starting to form in her eyes from the pain of him squeezing her hand. He let go of it and stared at Raven's tearful face. She fell to the ground clutching her hand, supporting it. "Raven… I am so sor…" He began to say but she cut him off.

"No, it's okay Robin. I know you're going through a rough time. I'll just and uhh go and change my bandages and stay out of your way." She got up, the tears now freely falling down her face silently. Still clutching her hand she went towards the door. "Raven! Wait! I didn't mean…to." He said, the last part quietly as she closed the door behind her.

Robin got up and took an elevator up to the med lab. He saw Raven sitting on a bed, bandages spread all around her. She sat with her hand out in front of her on her knee. She began to cry again. Robin stood in the shadows of the door. _"How could I have done this? I hurt the person I love with all my life! I don't know why, It felt like something or someone took over me. That's no excuse though. I hurt her. I could have blocked the person out but I couldn't. I hurt her. That's my fault. It was my hands that gripped her burnt, bandaged hands until she cried out in pain. I should just let her go. She will be much safer and happier without me around, hurting her and messing up her life."_ Robin thought. He began to walk off back to his room and leave Raven in peace when he heard her give out a large cry of frustration and sadness. He walked back into the doorway and saw her still crying but a bandage strip lay untidy and weakly over her hand.

"_Shall I help her? All I'll end up doing is hurting her more."_

He decided against his thoughts and went over to help her anyway as she was having real big difficulties with the bandages. When she saw him walk in in his boxers (coz that what he's sleeping in) she wiped away her tear stained face and extra tears that were still falling with her bad hand. She flinched from the pain but tried to hide how much he had hurt her. "Do you want some help?" he asked her. He expected her to shout at him with major anger but she didn't.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry. Just get some sleep." She said.

"Look, Rae, I'm really sorry about me hurting you like that. I didn't mean to it was…"

"I know Robin. It's okay. You're really stressed at the moment and it doesn't help with me always questioning you. Really, it's okay. It doesn't hurt that much. The pain's already practically gone." She said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Raven! I know that you are hurting. I can see it in your eyes, the way they mist over at the touch of your hands! And it was my fault! Don't you dare blame yourself. I know this gives me no excuse for what I did but it wasn't me back there. It felt as though I was fighting against another person in my body for control. It still gives me no excuse for what I did. It was my hands that hurt you." He said. "I will understand if you want me to stay out of your way. You don't need me around because if I'm around, I just complicate your life and hurt you. I hope you find someone who deserves you." He headed over to the open door.

"Robin! What are you talking about? Why would I want you out of my life. My life's already complicated. You make me happy and see the brighter side of my life which is you. Why would I want the person I love most out of my life?" She said, her head turned towards him, a genuine smile on her face this time.

"You actually mean that?" He said, turning towards her and walking back to her.

"Yes I do Robin." She said, still smiling. "Now can you help me change my bandages please?"

"Of course." He said. He pulled a chair over and sat on it. He took the old ones off and got some new ones. He began to wrap her hands up gently so as not to hurt her.

"So what were you saying about feeling as though someone else was you?" She asked.

"I just felt as though someone had taken control of my body and actions and I couldn't do anything to stop it." He said.

"Do you think she had anything to do with it?"

"I don't know. It was most probably something she has thought of."

"There finished. Feel better?"

"Yeah. A lot. Thank you." She said and gave him a quick kiss. "Better get back to bed."

"Yeah. I'll walk you back to your room." He said.

"Oh, so you don't want me in the same bed as you now?" She said standing up and raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do, I just thought you wouldn't after earlier."

"Well let's go then." She laced her arm through his and walked with him to his room and got back into bed with him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love You Raven."

"I love you too." She soon fell asleep in his arms once more.

"Slade! It has not worked. Robin and Raven are still together and stronger than before." Starfire whispered down her communicator.

"Do not fear my young apprentice. We will get to the rest of the team. They will work sufficiently as well." Slade's creepy voice said down through the other end.

"As you wish master." Starfire switched of the communicator and hid it in the wall where a tile was missing.

The next day, Robin and Raven walked down the flight of stairs and into the living/kitchen room to witness a blazing row between Bumblebee and Cyborg.

"SHE IS EVIL! SHE MINIPULATED YOU ALL INTO HATING RAVEN!" Bumblebee shouted at the tin man.

"THAT WAS WHEN SHE WAS EVIL. SHE'S GOOD NOW!" He yelled back at the overgrown bug.

"HOW CAN SHE SUDDENLY BE KICKING OUR ASSES AND TRYING TO KILL US ALL ONE DAY AND THEN THE NEXT DAY BE A SAINT IN YOUR EYES?"

"I TRUST HER. I TRUST THAT SHE IS NOT EVIL. I TRUST THAT SHE IS GOOD AGAIN. TRUST IS A VERY IMPORTANT WORD ON THIS TEAM. OBVIOUSLY YOU DO NOT TRUST ME!"

"I TRUST YOU. IT'S HER I DON'T TRUST!"

"WELL YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO DOESN'T TRUST HER!"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"FINE NAME TWO OTHER PEOPLE WHO DON'T TRUST HER."

"Me and Raven." Robin's calm voice from the doorway said. Raven was holding onto his hand lightly, her hood up.

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE DIFFICULT?" Cyborg said.

"Sorry Cyborg, I just don't get over things such as turning my friends, my only family I have against me easily. Robin can we go? I don't really feel like being yelled at today. Bumblebee?" Raven said.

"I'm gladly joining you two. I can't stand to be around this over grown tin for one more minute!" Bumblebee said storming out of the room.

"She's ruined everything! Me and Cyborg will never be together now!" Bumblebee said, collapsing onto Raven's bed.

"She hasn't we've come up with a plan to catch her out." Raven said, sitting on her bed also.

"Good what is it?" Bumblebee asked eager to know,

"Well, we thought that we could…"

**OOOOO cliff hanger o.0**

**next chappy: plan goes underway. Slade and Trigon take something else away from Raven. Bumblebee sees no hope in her future with Cyborg.**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Winning over Cyborg

**Hey everyone, sorry for not publishing this on sunday like i said i would but my computer is still fucked up so i had to save it onto a disk. the disk wouldn't let me put on chapter 10, some problems on it or something so i'm gonna sort them out and chapter 10 will be up soon.**

**thank u to everyone who waited patiently, but u don't have to wait anylonger so on with the chapter:...**

**Chapter 9: Winning over Cyborg.**

"Hey, Cyborg, what's up?" Raven said merrily walking up to Cyborg in the garage where he was working on his car.

"Uh, yea. How come you're so happy and things aren't blowing up?" He said appearing from under the car.

"New clothes let me show emotions. Duh!" She said, unusually happy.

"O yea. Must have slipped ma mind. Still, you're still acting strangely happy like Starfire happy. Not you at all."

"Nice weather, that's all." She said, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Rae, it's raining. How is that nice weather?" Cyborg said standing up in front of her and looking at her as if she were crazy.

"Is it? O well I love the rain. Well I am going to go out and play in it. Wish to join me?" She said being smiley smiley.

"You can't remember, Slade and Trigon took away your freedom to use water." He pointed out.

"O yea. Must have forgotten." She said, not dropping the happiness from her tone at all.

"You know, you really are creeping me out. You're acting just like happy did in your mind. O well. I can't hang out with ya Rae; I'm not really in the mood. Hang out with Robin or something." He said, disappearing under the car again.

"Oh, ok. Bye bye Cy Cy." She said walking off.

"Did she just call me Cy Cy?" Cyborg said to himself.

Raven walked back into her room. She shook her head a bit and Happy appeared in front of her in her bright pink cloak. "So how did it go?" Robin asked the emotion.

"He does not want to be happy and do happy things with us. He was not happy at all, he seemed kind of well depressed and distracted. Misery would get on well with him at the moment." She said, bouncing again.

"Okay, well thanks for trying happy." Raven said then happy disappeared back into the mirror.

"Well, shall we try Plan B?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well, I think we should try abit later. If we want Cyborg on our side, then we need to get him a good mood. Robin, try your part abit later. If that fails, Bumblebee you're our last resort." Raven said turning to bumblebee.

"I just don't know whether there will be any point in me trying. We had a pretty big argument yesterday. He probably hates me. I mean this morning, I just asked him to pass the jam and he turned around and started having a go at me by saying that at least the jam would never not trust the toast that it didn't have enough butter on it. He has some problems," Bumblebee said.

"Well, we gotta try and you'll only have to do it if Robin doesn't catch his interest." Raven said reassuringly.

"Okay then. Well I better get off, I have to go and patrol the city again. My turn on duty." Bumblebee turned and walked out of Raven's room.

"I need to go and meditate." Raven said to Robin and went to go up to the gym which seemed to be the only room that she was allowed to meditate in other than the main room because the gym had no windows in it so no water could leak in and the main room because everyone could keep an eye on her. The main room had everyone in it and Beast Boy was playing on his game with Starfire at a far too loud volume so Raven chose the gym. " Raven, what are you doing tonight?" Robin asked her, grabbing onto her arm before she left.

"Uh, I wasn't really doing anything, just thought maybe I would read or something. Why?" She said.

"I was just wandering if you wanted to go out or something. I got an invitation today through the post from Batman saying that he was having this dinner and dancing thing with all important people and people close to him. I just thought you might wanna go to, maybe get your mind off of her and stuff. You don't have to though coz I mean it is a pretty stupid thing to go…" He trailed off as Raven put a finger to his mouth and smiled.

"I'd love to." She said simply.

"Really. Oh my god Raven, I love you so much. I just really wanted to go and see Batman and stuff, I haven't seen him in so long and I really wanted you to be there with me. Be ready by 8. He said to call him and he would arrange some kind of transport for us. I'll se you then." He smiled widely at her, gave her a kiss on the lips and bounced off.

Raven smiled slightly at how happy Robin seemed. She knew exactly what she was going to wear.

**Fast-forward a few hours.**

"Hey Cyborg, what'cha up to?" Robin said sitting next to Cyborg on the couch.

"Not a lot bird boy. Wanna play against me? I'll go easy on ya." Cyborg said, grabbing hold of a controller.

"Bring it on Tin man!" Robin said also grabbing a controller.

They were racing each other intensely; Robin was winning then bought up the subject of Bumblebee. "So how are things between you and B?" Robin said.

"What, Beast Boy?" Cyborg said, knowing that was not who he was talking about.

"No, I mean Bumblebee." Robin said.

"Well, nothing really. We had a massive argument over Star and haven't really talked much since."

"Bummer. I know you'll make up though." Robin said smiling cheekily.

"Hope so. I really like her. I gotta go and sort my computer out Rob. Sorry to cut our little hang out short." Cyborg said, getting up from the sofa.

"But, can't I help or something?" Robin said, desperate to keep Cyborg talking.

"It's really a personal thing so not really." He said.

"Ok then." Robin said slouching down in the couch.

Cyborg turned and walked off to his room.

He hadn't really got anything out of him, just that he really liked Bumblebee but that wasn't exactly a secret. He hoped Bumblebee was more successful.

Robin fell asleep quite surprisingly soon after Cyborg left. He hadn't been sleeping much over the past nights, he was making sure that no came in to his room and took Raven from his arms. He woke up a few hours later and stretched his arms out.

He looked at his watch and saw that it said 6:45pm. "Crap!" He said before rushing off to have a shower.

He got in and sorted himself out. It took him ages to have a shower because the hot water kept going off and he was getting frozen the shower would cut out and he would have to wait 5 minutes until it came back on. By the time he was finished, it was 7:30pm. It had taken him 3/4s of an hour to have a shower!

He put on his tux, gelled his hair and adjusted his mask in 15minutes. He went out and sat back down in the lounge on the sofa. He watched Beast Boy and Cyborg battle it out on the XBOX.

At 8:00pm sharp, Raven drifted down the stairs and lent over Robin's shoulder and said to him, making him jump, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah sure let me just get my…" His voice trailed off when he saw Raven dressed the way she was.

She had a black dress on which fell just beneath her knees. It had three quarter length sleeves. There was lace at the end of the sleeves making them full and they fell a bit loosely over her wrists. The top bit of material covered most of her breasts apart from the top, exposing them abit. Lace covered the rest of her top bit up to her neck, creating a pola neck type effect. There were diamonds of lace cut out on the side of her body and there was a slit going from the bottom of her dress to the middle of her thigh. Luckily the burns weren't as noticeable on her thighs anymore. She had a silver ring with a violet gem in the middle on her finger. She also had black heals that were round and the toe and then strapped up to her ankle (Kinda like healed dolly shoes). She had a dark purple eye shadow on and some black eye liner. She also had a pale lip-gloss on, making Robin want to kiss her lips even more. Her hair was in a tight knot in the back. "Robin. Robin. Snap out of it." She said snapping her fingers.

"Oh, right yeah, sure. Here's your coat." He help open her coat and put her arms through the sleeves. It was just a black velvet type coat. He put on his and they were off. Cyborg and Beast Boy whistled as Raven left the Tower and Robin gave them death glares as if to say that he was hers and no one else's.

Raven walked out into the cool night air. Luckily it had stopped raining. She walked down to the pathway to see a limo waiting for them. She gasped and Robin came up behind her and took her hand. He led her down to it and into the limo.

He spent most of the journey-admiring Raven. The other part of the ride was them making out. When they finally reached the destination, Raven quickly reapplied her lip-gloss and got out of the car. Robin followed and laced his hand with hers.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course." She said smiling. They walked up the pathway up to the mansion and entered into the Entrance hall. It was decorated in a cream colour and had chandeliers and red roses all over the hallway and grand staircase. There were gold ornaments everywhere. Raven stared in wonder. "Welcome to Wayne Manor." Robin said cheerfully.

"Hello Robin. Haven't seen you in a while." A man in a tuxedo walked up to Robin and shook his hand.

"Same to you too Bruce." Robin said smiling.

"And who is this lovely young lady you have with you here tonight?" Bruce asked.

"This is Raven, my girlfriend." Robin said proudly.

"Very nice to meet you Raven. I am Bruce. You may know me as Batman." Bruce said.

Raven gaped. She was meeting the Batman.

**Back at the tower.**

"I'm heading off to bed you guys." Cyborg said yawing and stretching. "See ya in the morning."

Bumblebee chased after him. This was her chance. She had to succeed if their plan was going to work. Cyborg was the only one who could persuade Beast Boy. "Cyborg. Can I talk to you quickly?" She asked, catching him just before he shut his door.

"If it's about Star then no." He said bluntly.

"I just need to talk to you ok." She said, pleading.

"Fine." He said giving in. he lent against the doorframe and listened to her speak.

"I know I don't really know her that well and I know you are really fond of her but just hear me out. Me Raven and Robin, well we kinda heard Starfire talking to someone last night. We went into her room to check out that she hadn't bought anything dangerous into the tower with her. We found a communicator Cyborg. One of Slade's." Bumblebee said.

"Where's the proof, I see no proof that you found that. And you shouldn't have gone into Starfire's room. That's way out of order!" He said.

"Come with me and I'll show you. I need to show you. I can't stand you being upset with me. I care for you too much." She said blushing slightly.

"Okay then. I don't like this but I'll go just so that I can prove you wrong."

They walked off down the corridor to Starfire's room. Bumblebee punched in the code and walked in. Cyborg followed her. They knew Starfire was in the lounge so they had nothing to worry about.

Bumblebee began searching around in the draws and said "Aha!" She pulled out one of Slade's communicators and showed it to Cyborg.

"I don't believe this." He said.

"It's right in front of you. You can't get much more proof than that!" Bumblebee said in disbelief.

"No. I believe that she is communicating. I just don't believe that she could have done this to us. She lied to us again. Raven, you and Robin were right. I should have trusted them. I should have trusted you most. I am so sorry B." Cyborg said apologising.

"It's okay. We just need to tell Beast Boy the truth and get him on our side as well." She turned to leave the room when Cyborg grabbed her arm and pulled her into a warm kiss. She sank into it and smiled. She had him back. She could be strong again now, knowing that he trusted and believed her and was on her side. All they needed now for the next part of their plan was to get Beast Boy out of Starfire's web of lies.

**Next Chapter: Problems at the ball. Beast Boy stays stubborn. Cyborg promises to never doubt Raven again. **


	10. I loose

**Here's chapter 10 for yall. i kinda cut out the part involving Beast Boy and put other stuff in instead. well enjoy...**

**Chapter 10: I loose.**

Robin twirled Raven around. They glided across the dance floor, everyone watching them and dancing slowly at the side. Batman came over to Robin and tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I have a word?" The penguin suit Batman said to the masked boy wonder.

"Sure. Raven, go have a look around, there's this massive library. I'll meet you there in 10 minutes. I need to show you something." Robin said.

She nodded in agreement and walked form the dance hall. Robin and Batman went into the study at the side of the dance hall.

Raven had no idea where she was going. She hadn't bee told by Robin where the library was. She asked one of the waiters standing near by and they told her to go up the stairs and down the hallway to the right. (Think the stair case in Beauty and the Beast but the left hand side is pretty, not cob web filled and such.) She went up the stairs. Her feet were hurting from all the dancing and also the fact that she never wore heals apart from special occasions. She took them off when she reached the top of the stairs and put them down by one of the columns. She would collect them later when they came back down.

She wandered down the right hallway. There were paintings of lots of superheroes in their glory days Aswell as portraits of them normal. At the top of the stair case there was one which had a picture of the Batman fading in the background and standing tall and proud in the front, a picture of Bruce Wayne as himself. _Superheroes are so full of themselves_ Raven thought to herself. She carried on walking down the corridor but stopped when she came across a door with a glowing red light around the frame. She stared at it for a few moments before choosing to see what was making it glow.

He stepped inside and was instantly blinded by the blood red light.

Her eyes soon adjusted and she looked up to see photos hanging on washing lines. It was a photo developer room. She walked forward and saw that one was being developed. Thinking that it may be ruined if left in for too long, she walked over and went to pick it up out of the developer liquid. She looked down at it, reached her hand forward but froze when she saw what was on it.

It was herself with long hair, glowing crimson outfit and 4 glowing red eyes instead of her usual dark amethyst. A dark shadow was looming over her, another set of 4 glowing red eyes looking down at her. Looming in the background also was Slade's mask. She gasped and stepped back. She stepped back and felt something hard collide with her back. She turned around, expecting Bruce or Robin but looked upon the mask of someone she truly despised and had defeated once already. Slade. "Hello Raven." His sly voice said to her.

"Slade!" She snarled out at him.

She opened her mouth to cast her magic upon him but he reacted to fast, even for her. He charged forward and pushed her against a wall. He held her hands above her head, holding them in closed fists. He pushed harder against them. She wanted to cry out in pain from her nails digging into the palms of her hands. But she wouldn't give into him. He smiled at her evilly. "Your father has told me to send you a little message."

"O yeah! And what would that be. That I'm going to destroy the world for him. He's already told me that but that is a command from him I will never obey." She spat at Slade.

"Oh no my dear child. Not that message. He has told me to tell you that he is coming for you Raven. In a worse way than you can imagine. He is going to tear you apart using your friends first." Slade moved his face up against hers and said into her ear, his cold breath rattling in it, "just so you know, it won't be me who destroys your little love bird, it will be someone you know very well." He pushed back off her and blew a kiss to her. He turned and disappeared.

She gasped in pain and fell to her knees. She stared at her hands which were now bleeding from where Slade had dug her nails into her hands so hard, causing blood to pour down her hands. The burns had gone before she had come to Wayne Manor. Her powers had reacted to the invitation and thought it nescesary to look descent for such an occasion. What did he mean that someone other than him was going to hurt Robin? Someone she knew well.

She got up and hurried out of the developing room and back down the corridor. She bumped into Robin half way down the hallway. "I thought I said meet me in the library." He said smiling. She looked up at him, her make-up streaming down her face and blood stained her pale skin. "What happened! Who the hell did this to you!" He said, anger rising in his voice, his eyes narrowing.

"Look, Robin. It doesn't matter." She said sniffing, not looking into his masked eyes.

"It does matter! It was him wasn't it! Slade!" He said, clenching a fist.

"Robin, we have to end this beautiful dream we have with one and other. It's too dangerous." Raven said. "I'm sorry." She went to walk past him be he blocked her way.

"What are you talking about?" He said, mildly hurt by the words which had just escaped her mouth.

"I can't stand by and watch you die. I can't see someone I love so much die because of me Robin! I just can't!" She said trying to push past him.

"Raven, I am not letting you leave me. If you love me so much then why are you leaving me?" He said, his voice starting to rise in volume a bit.

"Because Robin, SLADE IS SENDING SOMEONE TO KILL YOU! HE SAYS MY FATHER IS GOING TO KILL EVERYONE OF MY FRIENDS TO GET TO ME! HE IS GOING TO SEND SOMEONE I KNOW VERY WELL TO KILL YOU ROBIN, RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES! I AM NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN. SO PLEASE, just please let me past." She said, shouting at him, her voice then dropping to a whisper on the last words she spoke.

He moved out of her way. He was in a state of shock, anger and confusion. Who was going to kill him that was close to Raven so well? Why were they going to kill all the titans just to get to Raven? Why did she have to leave him when he could protect her? He could help her. He could help her fight this thing. But she wouldn't let him in, she wouldn't let anyone in. she wouldn't let anyone fight a battle she was only supposed to fight when so many would help her.

He sighed and walked down the hallway. He noticed the developing room door was slightly open. Bruce never left that door open. _Maybe this was where Raven had been attacked by Slade?_ Robin thought to himself. He walked into the room and looked around. He saw a picture in the middle of being developed. It just showed a picture of a mountain range overlooking a peaceful lake. He scanned the room and noticed some of the pictures that had already been developed, lying scattered on the floor. He walked over to go pick them up and peg them back up. He bent down then noticed a droplet of blood on the floor near the wall. He looked up and saw the stains of blood on the wall. He then looked down and saw two hand prints of blood on the floor. _This was definitely where Slade attacked Raven. He made her bleed! That scum!"_ Robin thought to himself.

He looked at the blood again and noticed something strange about it. it had tiny dots of black amongst it. They looked like Raven's energy that she produced when fighting. He picked up an empty bottle on the side of the counter and scooped up the blood with black. _Maybe Cyborg could identify the black stuff?_ "Is everything okay Robin?" Bruce's deep voice said to Robin, startling him and making hi stand up out of shock.

"Yeah. Raven had a little accident. Just a bit of blood." Robin said, not wanting Bruce to get involved in Raven's problems.

"I just saw her rush out of the front door and say she was going home. She thanked me for the delightful evening but had sadness and fear behind her eyes. Did something happen between you two?" Bruce asked.

"No. she's just got a lot going on in her life at the moment. I better be off Aswell. Thanks for the evening Bruce. I'll stay in touch." Robin picked up the bottle and walked to the door.

"Robin, if you ever need help or to talk or anything, you know where I am." Bruce smiled at the young hero.

Robin smiled back, nodded, and then left. Bruce walked over to the spot where Robin had been standing, trying to hide the blood stains. He noticed all the blood. He bent down and studied the bit of blood which had the black in it. "It's begun. They're first action is done. Only she can stop it now." Bruce took a sample of the blood and took it down to his lab. He put it in a cabinet and locked the door. He then told his butler Alfred to get someone to clean up the blood stains in the developing room.

Robin walked through the tower doors and went straight to Cyborg's room. He knocked on the door. He heard shuffling and mumbling. Cyborg opened the door to look down at Robin. "Hey man, what can I do for you? Can we make it quick though coz I'm kinda busy." Cyborg said.

"I need you to run some tests on this blood sample." Robin said simply.

"Sure, who's is it?" Cyborg asked.

"Um, well I can't really say." Robin said under his breath. Cyborg picked up the hint that it couldn't be talked about openly.

"You can have him back in about a quarter of an hour B. Don't worry." Robin said shouting into Cyborg's room, knowing full well that Bumblebee was in Cyborg's room.

Cyborg shut the door and took the blood sample down to the lab. Robin followed and fell into step with Cyborg. When they reached the lab Cyborg asked, "So who's blood is it?"

"Raven's." Robin said simply.

Cyborg nodded and set it up on a machine. The machine started to analyse the blood sample.

"Did something happen between you and Raven?" Cyborg said, turning around and leaning against a table, his arms crossed.

"Well, kinda."

"She came in with tears rolling down her face. Did you dump her or something?" Cyborg said.

"No, I did not dump HER! She dumped ME! She wants to protect me or something. I just don't get her!" Robin said, his temper rising at the thought of Raven leaving him.

"She's probably just going through stuff." Cyborg said.

"Believe me, she is." Robin said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cyborg said.

Before Robin could answer, the test machine gave off a loud beeping sound, indicating that the tests were finished. Cyborg stared at the results with a puzzled look upon his face.

"What's wrong with them?" Robin said worriedly.

"They're saying that Raven's power cells, you know her demon blood and stuff, is gone. There are no signs of it in her body." Cyborg said.

"What?" Robin said in disbelief.

"I know. We need to tell her." Cyborg said simply.

"Maybe you should, she probably won't want to talk to me." Robin said dully.

"You're coming with me." Cyborg grabbed Robin by the arm and dragged him off to Raven's room. Cyborg knocked on the door. He heard sniffs which sounded as though Raven had been crying. She opened the door; her eye's stained with tears.

Robin just wanted to reach out and pull her close to him. He just wanted to hold her until she was safe and so that no one could harm her. He wanted to feel her warm body against his. "What?" She asked rather rudely.

"We have some news for you Rae. Um, I don't know how to say this but your powers are gone." Cyborg said.

"What?" Raven said in disbelief, much like Robin was.

"Well, there are no demonic or mutant blood cells in your body now so you're human." Cyborg said.

"But how?" She asked, still not believing what she was hearing.

"I think Slade did something when he attacked you." Robin said, speaking to her for the first time since their conversation earlier.

"How?" She said, speaking rather calmly.

"I don't know but it has to be him. How else can you explain it?"

Raven stood at her doorway for a moment. "Thank you for telling me. I'll get my stuff and leave tomorrow first thing." She said sadly.

"What are you talking about Raven?" Robin said in disbelief.

"It will be safer so if you don't mind, I'd like to get a decent night sleep before I head off tomorrow." She reached up and went to close the door. Robin noticed the dark crimson stains on her hands and wrists. She hadn't bothered to clean them up. he grabbed her wrists and said to her forcefully, "You need to clean these up or they'll get infected."

"I don't need your help so just let go of me!" She said, wrenching her hands from his grasp and slamming the door in their faces.

She fell down, her back against the door. _How did he get them from me? I just need to go, get out of here. Make sure that they stay safe. He can have his way with me somewhere where no one else can be harmed! _Raven thought to herself. She went over to the dressing table against one of her walls. She picked up a bag which was on the floor next to it. she put it on the table and put a spare change of clothes, some of her books and her mirror, even though she didn't need it anymore as her emotions were completely free, not trapped in a cloak, not trapped in a mirror, but trapped inside Raven's actual body.

She needed to take her books for the spell to protect her from water. She may not have her powers but she could still cast a simple spell such as that. She placed the bag over her shoulder and went over to the door. She pressed her ear up against it to see if Robin and Cyborg were still there. They weren't they had left a few minutes after she shut her door on them. She took one last look around her beloved bedroom and sighed. She was going to miss this place. She entered the code and the door swished open. She stepped out into the hallway and walked down to the kitchen area. She put in a few foods that she liked and a bottle of water with a pill dissolved inside which would enable her to drink it.

She walked out of the tower's front doors and walked across secret entrance to the island and main lands, underground. She walked along the dark tunnel, silent tears falling from her eyes and hitting the ground as lightly and quietly as a feather dropping onto a pillow. She was vulnerable and anyone could take advantage of this.

Robin woke up extra early the next morning so he could go and stop Raven from leaving. He raced to her room and punched in the code. It swished open but there was no Raven there. She had already gone. She hadn't even said goodbye to him. He hit his fist against the frame of the door. "Damnit Raven!" He said out loud.

He went down to the kitchen area about an hour later to see Cyborg standing over the stove cooking. "Raven already gone?" He asked.

Robin nodded his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched.

"Why did she go though? I don't get it. She could have stayed here, no powers or what, we would get them back. I just don't get it." Cyborg said.

"She wanted to protect us. She didn't want us to be hurt when her father came." Robin said, his voice dripping with sorrow. "She just doesn't get it though. He's gonna come after us one way of another and we're gonna help her. We just have to find her!" Robin said, determination springing onto his face.

"Yea we are. But first, we need to fuel up. she won't have gotten far and we'll track her down after breakfast." Cyborg said with a smile.

Robin nodded and agreed to have breakfast before going out and searching. It just hoped she hadn't got to far. He remembered the words she had spoken to him through her mind when she told him that they couldn't go on, not without him being in danger. _I loose Robin. He wins, I loose and that's why I can't be with you._ He would find her and he would help her defeat Slade and Trigon. She was the only one who truly understood him and he wasn't going to let her walk out of his life that easily.

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**CrimsonCape**


	11. A New alliance

**Sorry this chapter is up so late. i've been really busy this weekend. my friend Jak had to stay so i didn't have anytime to put this one up. its quite short because i haven't had the time and i just thought that i would put it up for those who have been patient and waited. the next one will be way way longer than this one and that one will be up soon. enjoy...**

****

**Chapter 11: A new alliance**

Raven wondered along the streets of Jump City. The sun was starting to rise and break through the cracks between the buildings. She pulled her hood up over her face, not letting the waking sunlight to pour onto her pale face, revealing it to all that she had tear stains staining her face. She hoisted the bag up as it was sliding down her shoulder. She walked along, feet dragging on behind her. She stopped suddenly as she felt a presence behind her that she recognised. She turned around and went to hit the person but got blocked when a large hand gripped around her wrist. "Hello Raven." The person said.

Raven looked up into the dark eyes of Bruce Wayne. "Wouldn't be running away now would we?" He said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"As a matter of fact, I was leaving." She said, trying to snatch her hand away from his grasp.

"I think there are some things we need to talk about." He said.

"Yeah? Like what?" She snapped back at him.

"Now where will you be staying as you have now left the Titans?" He asked, ignoring her question.

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet as I have only just left!" She said angrily. He was wasting her time and no doubt, Robin and the others would come looking for her and she wanted to get as far away as possible in as quicker time as possible.

"Well, I have a very big house with many a spare rooms. Perhaps you would like to use one for a while until you have figured out what you are going to do." He said.

"I can't. I've got to get as far away as possible. If I stay, I will only hurt people." She said, her voice dropping its anger.

"You will be far safer and the public will be far safer if you are to stay with me. Slade and your father will not be able to control you at my manor." He said sternly.

"How do you know about Slade and my father?" She asked.

"That is one of the things I need to discuss with you. Now, will you please come and stay at the manor for a while, just so I can talk and help you?" He asked, almost pleading.

"Fine." She said grumpily.

She picked up her bag and followed Bruce down an alleyway. She saw a parked black Mercedes car with the butler Alfred, sitting in the front. She got in the back and sat in silence on the way to Wayne Manor.

When they pulled up to the manor and entered the house, Raven was still awestruck by the décor. Alfred took her stuff and showed her to her room. The walls were painted a deep, rich purple while the ceiling was painted a dark blue with silver stars on the ceiling. There was a four-poster bed with white and silver drapes entwined around the posts. Two dark purple curtains were strapped back behind the posts. There was a mahagoni chest at the end of the bed and a mahagoni wardrobe against a wall. A bay window was at the back of the room, littered with all different shades of purple and white cushions. She walked over to it and looked out onto a magnificent view. She obviously had a back room because she was greeted with a secret garden beneath her window which contained benches and all types of flowering trees and bushes.

She snapped out of her dream when Alfred said to her, "Master Bruce would care to have a word with you." She nodded and followed Alfred down the grand stair case and into the study in which she had seen Robin and Bruce enter on the night of her attack by Slade.

She sat down on a leather, red chair. She was greeted warmly by Bruce when he entered the study/drawing room. It didn't take him long though to drop the smile. "Now Raven, there are things to talk about. We need to talk about." He said, emphasizing the word need.

She nodded in agreement then said, "How do you my father and Slade?"

"Slade was a case in which the justice league encountered a few times and as for your father, well along time ago, I met a priest from your home planet, Asarath. He told me of a prophecy in which your father would take control of you and you would destroy the world. I have been researching and hoping that this day would never come to be acted upon. I thought it was not to happen until the other night when I found your blood filled with drops of your soul. It was then that I knew that it was starting. The end was soon to come. And that is how I know your father and Slade. That is why you must stay here. If you are out in the world alone and vulnerable then they will use that to their advantage and take control and destroy the world. I also have barriers here which will not let them take control of you. They may still try and contact you but they cannot take your soul completely yet. Raven, if they try, you must fight them!" Bruce said.

Raven sat there in shock. She had to stay. It would be over. Everyone would be dead if she had gotten as far as the outskirts. The whole world would be run by Slade and Trigon.

"I am going to inform the titans of your where bouts. I will not let them all come; I will only let those of whom you wish." Bruce said a smile on his face. "I would advise though that you do have at least one of them come, they will be deeply concerned and if they continue to search into greater detail then it could ruin our plan of action."

"Robin." She said simply.

"You wish Robin to come, yes I understand that. Is there anyone else?" Bruce said.

Raven shook her head. Batman picked up the phone on his side desk and called Alfred. "Alfred, could you bring me my communication device please."

Alfred came in a few minutes later with a phone which had a built in video on a tray. Bruce dialled the number for Titans Tower. Cyborg's face appeared on the screen. "Yo man. How may I help you?" Cyborg's loud voice said from the video screen.

"I am Bruce Wayne. Otherwise known as Batman. I wish to speak with Robin…alone."

"You're THE Batman! Oh my god! Rob, you gotta get in here!"

Robin's face soon appeared on the screen. "What is it Bruce? What's wrong?" Robin shouted down the phone. He was alone so Bruce told him what he needed to know.

"Could you come over here? There is something I need to talk to you about someone."

"Who?"

"I just need you to come. Be here within the hour." Bruce hung up the phone.

Raven sat in silence, staring into space, remaining in the study's comfy armchair for the next half an hour, thinking about Robin's reaction to her would be from her leaving without saying goodbye to him. She had wanted to, she really had, but she couldn't face the fact that he would make her stay, she knew that she had to get out of the tower and he would have just made it harder for her to leave.

Half an hour after Bruce had told Robin to come over, the doorbell rang. Bruce got up and went to greet Robin. Raven couldn't hear anything because Bruce had shut the doors and they were sound proof. A few moments later, the study doors opened. "Now there's someone in here who I would like you to see." Bruce's deep voice said.

"I still don't understand why you wanted me to come." Robin said confused.

"This is why."

Raven prepared her self. She took a deep breath and stood up and turned to look at Robin in the eyes. "Raven, is that you?" Robin said in disbelief.

Raven nodded. Robin stepped forward so that he was a few inches away from her. He stared at her for a moment before pulling her into a tight embrace. Raven's heart melted, she had missed him so much. Tears began to fall down her face again. She did not want Bruce to tell Robin why she was here but she knew that he had to know. Bruce told Robin to sit down and he sat down next to Raven, his hand under hers.

Bruce began to tell Robin the whole story from Start to Finish. Robin didn't interrupt once. He would be there for Raven during this battle, even if it cost him his life. If Slade was behind it, then he was involved.

**Sorry for the shortness. i hope that answers all of you people who asked me how come Batman knows everything. lol. well next one will be up soon.**

**CrimsonCape**


	12. The Pain Love Costs

**hi, heres the next chapter. jsut a question. azerathgirl, were you mad at me or something for leaving a cliff hanger or something coz u seemed a bit stressed in the review and i didn't really understand it?**

**anyway, heres the next chappy. thank u 2 all my kind reviewers!**

****

**Chapter 12: The Pain of Love's costs.**

"Now you are welcome to stay here Robin but you cannot interfere with the plan. If you do then I will be forced to remove you from Raven's life a t this particular key moment to it." Bruce said.

"Ok. I won't ruin anything. I just want to stay here with Raven. Okay?" Robin said.

"Alfred will show you to your room." Alfred entered the study and guided Robin out of it.

Raven decided to go up to her room. Before leaving though, Bruce had some last minute words for her. "Don't get too emotionally involved Raven. If you do, Slade and your father are going to use it against you."

Raven nodded and proceeded to her room. She closed the doors and slid her back down them. Why did she have to be half demon? Why couldn't she just have a normal life? Why couldn't she just live without having to worry whether your father was coming to take over your soul and make you destroy the world? She threw her head back against the door and closed her eyes, trying to imagine her life where it was normal.

She felt a banging in her head then realised someone was knocking at her door. She stood up and opened it to see the masked Boy Wonder looking down at her. "Uh, Hey. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Raven replied. She stepped aside and he came in. She shut the door behind him and went and sat on the bed. He pulled up a chair and sat directly in front of her. "Raven, do you still love me?" Robin came out and said what had been weighing on his mind for the past day.

"Uh." Was her answer.

"It's just that, I want us to be together. Raven, you're my world. I can't stand to see you and you not to be with me. Now that I know what you've been going through, I just thought that maybe you would still want me." He said.

She looked at her cloak and started to fiddle with the ends.

"I can see that you don't though. I hope whatever man who ends up to be the lucky one with you, I hope he steals your heart like I once did." He gave her a peck on the cheek before heading for the door.

"Robin! Wait!" Raven cried after him. He turned to face her. She was his world. He had said that himself. "I do still love you. It's just hard for me to be with you and to fear that every moment I spend with you could be my last." She said, hanging her head.

He walked over to her and lifted her chin. She looked into his masked eyes. She lifted her hand and peeled off the mask slowly and carefully, something she had been longing to do for so long now. Two emerald green eyes smiled back at her. Robins mouth grinned as Raven gasped at the sight of them. They were magnificent and beautiful. He captured her mouth with a passionate kiss. Something he had been longing to do. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him back on to the bed with him lying on top of her. Her hands were playing with his hair while her back arched as he roamed her body's curves. He pulled away and looked down at her. Her wide amethyst eyes stared back at him. "Raven, how long have you been aching to see my eyes?" Robin asked her.

"Since the day I met you." She said.

"Wo, that's…" Raven pulling him back down into a passionate kiss cut him short. She began to unclasp his cloak and threw it to the side. She then lifted his shirt over his head revealing his toned, muscled body. He meanwhile was unzipping her leotard at the back. Her cloak was long gone. She started to unbutton his pants and wriggled them off him. He was now in his boxers while she was just in her underwear. She pushed him off her though, just so he was propped above her, her hands against his chest. "What's wrong?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. I feel like something's happening inside me. I don't think it's safe. Robin, can you just get off me for a second?" Raven said. Robin rolled over onto the other side of the bed while Raven stood up and walked over to the bathroom. She disappeared inside. She poured some water into the basin in the sink. Not knowing whether she was going to cause serious damage to herself or not, she took the risk of dipping her hand into the water. Nothing happened. She ran out of the bathroom. "Robin! I can touch water! I'm free!" She said happily. Suddenly, something in the background exploded.

"My powers. They're back." Raven said. "So are my emotions." She stared down at her hands in anger. Why did her emotions have to be out of control when she was in the happiest moment in her life? She was in love. Robin got up and walked over to her. She put up a shield to stop him from getting to her. "Raven! Let down this barrier now!" He said as a command.

"I can't. I might hurt you." She said, trying not to get emotional, literally.

She pushed him back using her powers. She tried moving him out of the door but he blocked it and started to walk towards her. "Raven, I love you and I'm not going to let you get away from me this easily!" He said, knowing that she was weakening at his words.

The black energy was retreating. He reached her and she hung her head and began to sob. He knelt down and pulled her close to him. She pushed her head into his chest, never wanting to let go but knowing full well that she would have to. "Robin, we can't. I'm going to end up destroying the world."

"I know. We will find a way Raven. Wait, what about your cloaks?" He said, suddenly remembering the cloaks that she had been given.

"They won't work."

"How do you know? Have you tried them?"

"They just won't. The magic was destroyed when my powers were gone. The magic is gone forever Robin. I'm caged again." She said, her monotone voice returning. "I just want to be alone right now, so can you go."

"Sure, but don't shut me out Raven. I won't let you. Not again." Robin said. He then walked out and shut the door behind him.

Raven remained in her position on her knees on the floor. _Maybe…No. Don't be stupid. But it's worth a try. _Raven stood up and walked over to where her cloak lay on the floor in a heap. She picked it up and placed it around her shoulders. She then cried out with happiness filled inside her, "I love Robin!" a few things in her room exploded and she sighed. She had hoped that the cloak's magic hadn't gone but it truly. Had. She was prisoner once more in her world of nothing.

"Hey Bumblebee, how come you never gave up on me?" Cyborg said, Bumblebee's head resting on his shoulder as they sat in the Tower's main room watching TV.

"There was no point in giving up. Plus I knew you would come around eventually sweetie." Bumblebee replied.

"Ok then."

"Hey Cyborg dude! Do you…what are you doing with her!" Beast Boy said, running in but then his tone changing when he spotted Bumblebee's head resting on Cyborg's shoulder. Beast Boy still wasn't on good terms with Bumblebee after she accused Starfire of being a traitor who was working for Slade.

"BB, it's ok." Cyborg said calmly

"How is it alright? She accused Star being a traitor!" Beast Boy said hysterically.

"Well she was right. B, Star's working for Slade. We found a communicator hidden in her draw." Cyborg said.

"It must have been put there. And what were you doing in her room snooping around anyway?" Beast Boy said.

"Because we found evidence! Face it B, she's gone. Our Star has gone forever!" Cyborg said.

"But…she can't be!" Beast Boy said, starting to believe Cyborg.

"It's ok man. We have to do something though." Cyborg said, walking over to the stressed Beast Boy and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She lied! She lied to me! And all for what?"

"Robin." Came Starfire's now anger stricken voice from over by the doorway.

"Star! Why? It's only Robin!" Cyborg said.

"Because he is the love of my life. Raven stole him from me and now I shall eliminate her and he will be mine once again!" Star shouted.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." Bumblebee said, standing up.

Starfire fired up her fire bolts and fired at the team in their fighting pose. They all fell at once as the green light engulfed them.

Starfire flew into the air and flew off towards Wayne manor. She was going after Raven.

Raven sat peacefully on her bed, meditating, something she hadn't done in a while but had to start again if she was to get anywhere near Robin without blowing something up. Her peace was interrupted by her windows shattering. She twirled around to see an angry Starfire hovering in frame.

"Hello Raven. I have come to destroy you and claim what is mine!" She said, Green glowing around her fists.

"What do you want Starfire? What have I done to you?" Raven said angrily.

"You stole my love! Robin! You are not allowed to love. You do not deserve to. Nor do you deserve to be loved by anyone. You are shallow and conceal yourself!" Starfire shouted at Raven.

"Do you know how much pain love has cost me? More than you can imagine!" Raven said angrily.

"Well, I shall put an end to your pain once and for all!" Starfire shouted.

**did you enjoy it? well, R&R**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxx**


	13. Jealousy's Rage

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while. i've just been really pre-occupied with other things at the moment. but i'll talk more at the end. so on with the story...**

**Chapter 13: Jealousy's Rage.**

"Starfire! I know the true you is inside there! Why are you doing this?" Raven said, pleading with Starfire. She was desperate to not fight; her powers weren't fully under control yet.

"I have already told you that Raven. To kill you and get Robin back!" Starfire aimed a fire bolt and shot at Raven. Raven blocked it with a black energy shield causing the star bolt to hit a wall.

Robin heard the hit from his room. He walked out his door and went down to Raven's room to see what was happening. He knocked on the door. He could hear Starfire's voice spitting at Raven. "RAVEN! LET ME IN!" He yelled through the door.

She didn't answer. He began to ram up against the door. It broke down and he stumbled in to see Starfire backing Raven into a corner. "STARFIRE! STOP!" Robin shouted. Starfire snapped her round to look at Robin in the eyes. Her eyes were burning the emerald green they did when she got angry or jealous.

"I am getting rid of her Robin. Then you and I can be together without her getting in the way!" Starfire said to Robin.

"Starfire! I will never want you over her. I don't love you!" Robin yelled back at her.

"Then you will die too!" Starfire said, pointing one arm, green glowing around it, at Robin. "I THOUGH YOU LOVED ME! BUT YOU STILL CHOOSE HER OVER ME! IFI CAN'T HAVE YOU ROBIN, THEN NO ONE CAN!" Starfire screamed. She shot at Robin but Robin dodged out the way.

Raven stood up behind and encased Starfire in a black ball, hovering over the floor. Starfire hit against the edges but it was no use. There was no way out and she was trapped. Raven moved her out of the room and down the corridor. Robin walked by her side. "What are we going to do with her?" Raven asked.

"There are some cells down in the cellar. Bruce used to use them for criminals like Starfire; you know the kinds that have super powers and stuff. They should hold her. We'll take her down there." Robin said.

Raven guided the black energy ball down into the cellar. She threw Starfire into one of the cells and slammed the door. They could hear her trying to blast her way out but it was no use. She was trapped. They walked back up and tried to find Bruce. They couldn't find him anywhere. They hadn't checked one place though. They went up to the room, which they guessed was Bruce's own bedroom. They knocked on the door and entered. It was pitch black inside. Robin felt around the wall, trying to find a light switch. He found one soon enough and flicked it up. They were blinded for a moment from the sudden light but when their eyes adjusted to the dark, they were poisoned with the sight of Bruce lying in a corner, bruised and bleeding with cuts everywhere. In the middle of his top was the symbol Slade had branded Raven with. Robin ran over to him to check he was still alive. He put his fingers to Bruce's neck to check the pulse. There was a faint one. Robin turned his head to Raven. "He's still alive." His breath stopped though when he saw Slade holding a knife at Raven's neck while his over hand held tightly around her waist.

"Let her go Slade!" Robin hissed, standing up and standing in his fighting pose.

"Now why would I want to do that? She is my bargaining ticket." Slade's smug voice said.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin spat.

"Well you see, I have been growing rather jealous of your sweet love bird over here. See, she has the ability to influence your decisions in life, something I have wanted to do for a long time now. But you see, if I am to compromise her safety then I an control you with a click of my fingers." Slade said, Robin knowing full well that he was smirking widely behind that steel mask of his.

"What do you want Slade?" Robin spat.

"You. I want you to work for me. I want you to be my apprentice."

"But you already have Starfire."

"Yes, but with two Titans, I will be unstoppable."

"Will you promise not to harm Raven?"

"Of course. Now, do we have a deal?" Raven was trying to shake her head and signal to Robin to not do it, but if she moved it too much then the knife would slit her throat and kill her. It was already shallowly cutting at her, causing droplets of blood to fall down her throat and stain her pale skin.

"Fine." Robin said, his head dropping.

Raven wanted to scream at him but she couldn't. Slade released her and pushed her to the ground. "As your first duty to me apprentice, I order you to kill her." Slade said smugly.

"WHAT? YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HARM HER!" Robin yelled.

"I said that I wouldn't harm her. I never said anything about you not harming her." Slade said.

"I will not hurt her." Robin said.

"Well if you are going to break your promise to me, then I will break mine to you." Slade said before reaching for the knife in his back pocket and flinging it at Raven's leg. She cried out in pain. "It was nice to see you again Robin, oh and Raven, you're father has a message for you. He says to sit tight, your present will arrive soon enough." Slade disappeared.

Robin ran over to Raven and pulled the knife from her thigh. She screamed in pain. She sat up and put her hands over the wound and began to heal herself. "Why did you do that?" She said to Robin.

"Because I was not prepared to watch Slade kill you when there was simple answer to it." Robin said.

"What, so you think that I would rather be alive and have to live with the fact that I could not be with you and that you were working for my father than die?" Raven said, anger starting to escape in her voice.

"I would not be working for your father and yes, I would rather you live and know that you were safe from Slade than you dead and I would never be able to set eyes upon your living figure again." Robin said, also getting abit annoyed at the fact that she was having ago at him because he put her first.

"IF YOU WORK FOR SLADE THEN YOU WORK FOR MY FATHER ROBIN. I WOULD END UP HRUTING MYSELF IF YOU WERE TO DO THAT!" She yelled at him. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE HAS PUT ME THROUGH? I COULD NOT BEAR TO WATCH YOU STAND SIDE BY SIDE WITH HIM! IT WOULD TEAR ME UP IN SIDE!"

Robin dropped his head. He hadn't thought about it. He had only been thinking about Raven. He didn't think about the consequences but how could he when he was in a situation like that? "Look, I'm sorry ok. It's just that I love you and I didn't want you to get hurt. They were my only intentions." Robin said.

"I know you love me and I love you too. It just gets to me when every happy thing in my life, someone has to ruin." Raven said. She pulled him close to her. "Just promise me that if Slade asks you to join him or see me die, just let him kill me." Raven said with a slight smile on her face. Robin nodded, knowing full well that he would never uphold that promise, she knew that also but she didn't care. She pulled him close and into a passionate kiss.

They then suddenly remembered that Bruce was lying unconscious in the corner. They scrambled up and Raven lifted up Bruce with her powers. They took him down to the hospital wing, hand in hand. Even though Raven and Robin were going through probably the most difficult time in their lives, being hunted by Slade, Trigon and Starfire, they still had each other which kept them fighting on.

**Sorry it's so short. i might not be posting for a while, i'll try to but it may not be for a week or so because my nan is dying and she lives with me and she's probably going to die quiet soon. shes starting to forget things and get confused so i'm trying to spend as much time as possible with her and it's just a really difficult time for me at the moment. i will try and post a new chapter up soon though but it probably won't be up for a week or so because of those reasons. **

**CrimsonCape aka Charlie**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	14. A blood lake in an evergreen forest

**Hi there readers. ummmm, well new on my nan is that she's still alive but she's going to die any day now so yeah. i've written this chapter when i've just wanted to escape from it all so it's not my greatest as my mind was on other things. but yea so on with the story. **

**Chapter 14: A blood lake in an evergreen forest.**

It had been two weeks since Slade's appearance at Wayne Manor. Having proven that it was n safer at Wayne Manor than at Titan Tower, Raven and Robin decided to return to their island home. They were both greeted from breath taking hugs from Cyborg, Beast Boy and Bumblebee. Bumblebee muttered into Raven's ear something about having to be stuck with two idiotic boys was torture. Raven smiled at her remark.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were in their usual heated argument over meat or tofu. Raven decided to take this opportunity and go sort out the things in her room. She pushed in the code and the door swished open. She stepped inside and let her eyes adjust to the dark. The moon was illuminating her room so she didn't bother turning on the light. She placed her mirror onto her drawers and put her cloak into her wardrobe. She sat on her bed at the edge and sighed heavily before falling back onto it. She had missed her room so dearly. She had missed the tower and all her friends so much. She closed her eyes and completely switched off from the world around her.

A tall pine tree appeared before her eyes. Then others began to sprout up all around her. She walked through the forest, more trees sprouting as she walked through it. She stopped though when she came to a clearing. In the middle was large lake, the deepest and most beautiful icy shade of blue. Raven's mind gasped in awe. She stepped closer to look at it. She stared down into the crystal waters. She bent down and dipped her hand into the water. The moment her fingertips touched it though, blood red began to ripple out and turn the once icy blue lake into a blood red pool of pain. Raven gasped and fell back onto her bottom. She lifted her hand and looked at it. It was dripping with the blood water.

She tried wiping it off onto her cloak but every time she thought that it had dried out and gone, it just began to drip again, coming from her nails. She looked out back to the lake and saw ripples beginning to form around the middle of the lake. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled into the water. When she touched it, a path cleared its way and dragged her into the middle where the ripples were forming. (Yes I know, very Moses type part.) The crimson water surrounded her. Out of the water in front of her, stepped out Trigon. She gasped but nothing came out of her mouth. "No one to hear you scream now daughter." His menacing voice rang through the air.

He lifted her up by her neck, stopping air from reaching her lungs. "It won't be long until you are mine sweet daughter. First I have to make you suffer. I hope you like feeling pain and alone, because that's what you will receive and always feel in you for as long as I live on." Trigon dropped her to the floor. Raven gasped and breathed in the air around her desperately. He laughed and stepped back into the water, disappearing. Raven watched the crimson water before feeling drops on her head. She looked up and saw the water hovering over her before watching it plunge onto her. She tried to swim up to the surface but she couldn't reach it. She began to drift out of consciousness before everything around her turned black.

She sat bolt upright on her bed; eyes wide open. She looked down at her hands and saw no blood but beneath her nails were crimson bloodstains. She gathered herself up and went down to the kitchen, trying to forget about her dream and act as normal as possible. The last thing she needed was to have Robin worrying about her non-stop.

Raven went and sat down next to Robin at the eating counter and ate her meal in silence, thinking about the dream. "Raven. Raven." Robin snapped his fingers in front of Raven's eyes, pulling her from her thoughts. "You ok? You seem abit out of it."

"I'm fine. Just thinking is all." Raven said.

"If you're sure that's all it is." Robin said concerned, obviously not believing that that was what it was.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'm just going to go and meditate on the roof for a bit." Raven got up and walked off to the roof.

She opened the door to the roof and stepped out onto the windy plain. She shut her eyes and closed the door. She walked over to the railing and lent on it. She closed her eyes again and gasped in horror. Before the back of her eyelids was the dream again. She walked through the forest then came to the clearing. She saw the blood lake. She didn't look down however fearing that there might be a replay of earlier. She tried forcing her eyes open but they wouldn't. They snapped open suddenly and Raven stumbled back and fell over. She lay panting on the floor. The image that had appeared before her eyes open made the hairs on the back of her neck shoot up. Before she had been welcomed back by consciousness, she had seen it. She had seen the end of the world. There was nothing. No trees, no lakes, no people. Just nothing. Only her standing in a deserted place. No titans to save them all. They were all doomed.

She stood up onto her shaky legs and slowly edged towards the edge again. She lent over the railings again and looked down at the water and rocks beneath her. She began to contemplate just falling over the edge. It would be over. Everyone would be safe. She wouldn't be able to harm anyone if she was dead. She closed her eyes and began to tip forward. She was almost over. It would be over in seconds. She didn't deserve to live. No demon deserved to live. She was almost there. She tipped over and felt herself slipping down and over when a hand caught her around the waist and pulled her back and into their body. "Robin! Let me go. I need to do this. I need to be gone. Just let go of me." She said angrily.

He didn't loosen his grip on her. He held her tightly to him. She began to hit her fists against his chest, trying to make him loosen his grip but it wasn't working. Her hits began to weaken then they stopped and her legs gave way. Robin went down with her and held her close to him. She began to cry into his shirt. "You're not going anywhere Raven." He said.

"I need to though. If I'm gone then the world will be safe." She said.

"If you were to go then the world would be in danger. You are the only one who knows how to kill your father. You are the only one who keeps the team together in a crises." He said. Then he softly said to her, "You are the one who makes me strong enough to carry on fighting. Without you, then I would have given up and lost along time ago."

She looked up at him. Her violet eyes twinkled with the teary water making them gleam. He stood up and lifted her up with him. He guided her down the stairs and down to his room. He sat her on the bed and looked at her concerned. "Now you're going to tell me what's been bothering you so much lately." She sniffed at him. "Raven." He said sternly.

"I've been having these dreams. Well day-dreams." She said. He nodded. "It shows me walking through a forest then coming to a lake. But the lake is not of water but of blood. The first time I got pulled into the middle and my father says something to me. Then I begin to drown. The second time I saw the end of the world. There was no one alive Robin! No one. Only me. That's what is gonna happen. I'm going to kill everyone apart from myself. That's why I should just leave. Don't you see that!" She said.

He came and sat down on the bed next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to him. "You're not going anywhere. The future is not set. We can change it." He said. "Now promise me you're not going to try and pull a stunt like you did up on the roof again." He said, lifting her chin.

"Why not. It's not like I'm important or anything." She said.

"Because if you go then we can never do this." Robin said leaning in a kissing her.

"I suppose." She said smirking before he kissed her again. He lent her back and began to kiss her more deeply. She messed around with his hair while he explored her curves. He unclasped her cloak and threw it across the room. She moved her hands down to his chest and began to take his shirt off. He began to unzip her leotard then pulled it down and threw that to the floor as well, leaving Raven in only her underwear. Raven pulled Robin's trousers off so he was only in his boxers. They began to kiss more passionately and their bodies moulded together and moved together as if they were two snakes entwined with each other. He broke away from her, his breathing heavy, as was hers. "Are you sure you're ready for this 'cos I don't want to rush you." He said to her. Her answer was simple and straight to the point; she pulled him in and began to kiss him passionately again. Robin carefully unclasped her bra to reveal her perfectly shaped breasts. He removed her pants and then his own and entered her slowly. She moaned in pleasure into his mouth. Things all around then were floating and hovering. It was a good thing that Robin didn't have much in his room. They didn't notice however as they were too pre-occupied with each other and eve if they had noticed, they wouldn't have cared. When Robin had stopped he pulled away from her and looked down into her violet eyes. "You okay?" He asked her. "I love you." She replied. He smiled and said "I love you too." Before leaning back down and kissing her passionately again. For Raven and Robin, they had just experienced a glimpse of heaven and that glimpse of heaven had strengthened their relationship so that no one could ruin it. Not even a fuming Starfire who had been watching the whole thing from Slade's hideout.

"Now will you let me kill them all? I need to!" Starfire said in frustration to Slade.

"Patience my dear. Patience." Slade said, his smirk hidden by his mask widening.

**yeah so i apologise if you thought that was a crap chapter but my excuses were at the top. anyway, i'll try and get the next one up soon as it is easter soon and holidays for me start on thursday.**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


	15. Exchanging Identites

**hi everyone, sorry for the delay in the posting. its been a tough week this week as my nan is deteriating rapidly and i well havent been in my house for a few nights because i cry because its so painful to watch and everything. but anyway, im home now and theres a new chapter posting cos my nan has gone to a hospice where they're going to take care of her and we can see her when ever we want and shes happy there. anyway. one with the story. thank you though to all of my kind and patient reviewers and sorry bout the shortness and choppiness of this chapter, ill try and make the next one longer. anyway...**

**Chapter 15: Exchanging identities.**

Raven sat bolt up right, disturbing the covers that lay on top of hers and Robin's bodies. She felt her soul being sucked from her body. She felt as though she was flying through the air then it stopped and everything was black.

"Raven, you ok?" She stared down at her hands. They were grey. It had worked.

"Yes, I am fine thank you Robin. It was just a mare of nights." Starfire said.

"Okkkk then." Robin said, falling back and drifting off to sleep again. Starfire and Raven had switched bodies, just like they had before. The plan had worked. It may be a twisted way, but any way for Starfire to be with Robin was good enough for her.

"Hello Raven." Slade's sly voice echoed through the stone walled room. Raven's eyes shot open and she sat upright. She stood up and noticed her cloak was missing. She then realised she was a lot higher up than she usually was. she reached forward to attack Slade but stopped mid way through attack, noticing that her hands were the slight shade of orange. The same orange as Starfire's were. She looked down to her shoulders and saw long red hair resting there. She was in one of Slade's outfits instead of her own. She gasped. "Yes my dear. Noticed that you and my apprentice Starfire have switched bodies." He said grimly.

Slade turned and walked out of the door. He shut it behind him leaving Raven stunned.

"Morning Rae." Cyborg happily as Starfire walked into the main room.

"Yes I am Raven." Starfire said.

"Are you okay?" Cyborg asked looking sort of worried.

"Yes. I am fine friend Cyborg." Starfire said. Cyborg raised an eyebrow but Starfire took no notice of it.

"Here's your tea Raven." Beast Boy said handing Starfire a steaming mug of herbal tea.

"I do not like tea friend Beast Boy." Starfire said.

"But it's like the only thing you'll eat apart from pizza and other stuff." Beast Boy said stunned.

"I have grown a dislike towards it lately is what I meant to tell you. Yes." Starfire said.

The other titans ate their breakfast while Starfire was putting across a very strange turn of Raven by acting as Starfire and not Raven. "I am going to go and have a shower. I shall see you all later." Starfire said bouncing off down the hallway making the other titans stare in wonder at who they believed to be Raven.

"Raven's acting all weird." Cyborg said as soon as they were sure she had gone.

"Yea, I offered her some tea and she said she didn't like it anymore! RAVEN ALWAYS HAS TEA!" Beast Boy said.

"Yea and she wasn't Raven if you get what I mean when I went to kiss her this morning. It was like someone else was inside her." Robin said.

"And I just thought I'd like to point out the most obvious one. SHE'S SPEAKING LIKE STARFIRE!" Bumblebee said.

"You don't think…?" Beast Boy began.

"But how though. We destroyed the Puppet King's gadgets." Robin said.

"Well maybe Slade got some kind of new stuff which let him do it!" Cyborg said.

"Maybe. For now though, I think we need to just act normal and even if Slade has switched Raven and Starfire around then we need to play along with it so that we don't endanger Raven." Robin said.

"Do you mean the body Raven or Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

"I mean, which ever one is Raven." Robin said.

**again, sorry for the shortness. the next one will be up soon hopefully as i am now on easter holidays.**

**CrimsonCape**


	16. Memories are the most powerful weapon

**Hello, got this one up very quickly. errrr i should be getting up quickly like this one now coz my nan'ss in hospital and well, ive said goodbye to her. anyway. this one is normal length, unlike the last one which was especially short. sorry bout that. anyway...**

**Chapter 16: Memories are the most powerful weapon.**

Raven sat in her block room, alone and cold. There was no windows, no heating, just nothing. She wished she was back at Titans tower, in her own body, in her own room, in her own life. She wondered how Starfire was coping being stuck in her body. _'Probably loving the fact that she gets to be with Robin every day.' _Raven thought. _'ROBIN!'_ She had forgotten about him. She wondered if he had noticed the differences and saw how different Starfire acted from herself. No doubt her voice would be higher than Raven's monotone voice. And no doubt, her word order would be obscure. She only hoped the Titans realised that it was someone else and not Raven before it was too late. SLAM! Slade slammed the door open making slight crumbs of the stone ceiling crumble off and hit the hard, cold floor. He walked right up to Raven's face and lifted her by the collar of her outfit so that she was mere inches away from Slade's mask. "Seems your little friends are a lot smarter than they let on." He spat at her.

"Only just figured that out?" She said cheekily back. The only way in which she would be able to not give Slade the pleasure of knowing she feared him, was to speak to him with as little respect as he gave to her.

"You better not have any little tricks up your sleeves or you're going to wish you never met me." He said.

"Well first off, I don't have any sleeves on this stupid uniform you make Starfire wear and second, you've used that line quite a lot on me." She said.

Slade brought his hand up to her face and hit her hard around the cheek. She winced from the pain. "Don't speak to me ever like that again!" He said in a dangerously low voice, Raven though being the stubborn chick she was not taking any orders from anyone retorted back with, "Or what, you gonna hit me again." He punched her in the stomach. He let go of her and she dropped to the ground clutching her stomach.

He bent down close to her and whispered in his deadly tone again, "I'll do much worse than hit you my dear. You forget that I know all your secrets. I know your fears, your desires and so on, all of which have been fed to me by your dear father." Raven looked up at him and the mention of her father. "Forgot about your father didn't you. Well hopefully that's put you back in your place." Slade stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door shut again.

Raven began to cough and splutter blood. The mention of her father hadn't scared her, only given her hope. If Starfire and Raven had basically switched lives around, then Raven was sure that Starfire would soon be receiving the nightmares and visions that Raven had been getting of her father. That would make Starfire weak. Raven knew the alien girl would not be able to cope with them. Raven's twisted smile appeared on the alien girl's face. She began to cough again though but the smile still remained on her face. Blood was splattered on the orange toned skin but Raven did not care. The bleeding inside would soon subside.

Starfire sat on Raven's bed. '_Raven and my sister are very alike. They both like to live in dark places. They both like to destroy people's lives. They both like to steal things from other people. And most of all, they are both evil!' _Starfire thought to herself. KNOCK. KNOCK. Starfire was stirred from her thoughts and drifted over to the door. Robin was stood there. "Hey Raven."

"Yes, hello Robin. How may I help you?" Starfire replied.

"Uh, I was just wondering if we could finish the conversation that we were having the other day." Starfire's face looked confused. "You know the one about your planet and stuff. It's just you promised we would and all." Robin said. There was a plan behind this to see if there were things that only Raven knew were said. If not then they knew there was an impostor.

"So what would you like to know about my past?" Starfire asked.

"Well, we got up to the part where your father was summoned by your mother." Robin said sitting opposite Starfire.

"Well yes, well he was summoned and then he and my mother fell in love." Starfire said hesitantly.

"I thought you said that he kidnapped your mother, forced her to marry him and then raped her." Robin said.

"Oh yes. I was simply thinking off a story I have read. Yes a story. Well anyway, he raped her and then I was born. My mother and father stayed together for my sake. When I was 13, I decided to come to earth to learn the earthly ways and there. Now we are here. That is the end of my story." Starfire smiled. Robin put on a fake smile, knowing full well that wasn't Raven's past as she had already told him it. Slade slammed his fist on the desk in front of him from where he was watching Starfire's every move. "Stupid alien girl! I can't send her to do anything right!" Slade said hissing.

"I'll see you at dinner. I need to go and train." Robin said quickly getting up. He gave Starfire a quick peck on the cheek, not wanting to stay with her for too long, then rushed off down to the main room. Starfire remained in Raven's room and decided to have a shower before dinner.

"Bumblebee, I need you to take Starfire out somewhere." Robin said quickly after assembling everyone around.

"What? So it is Starfire! I KNEW IT!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Shut up!" Cyborg said hitting him on the head. Beast Boy changed into a mouse so that he couldn't make anymore-loud noises.

"Sure but where should I take her?" Bumblebee asked.

"I don't know. Take her shopping." Bumblebee winced at the mention of doing something so annoying. It was no wonder that Raven and Bumblebee had bonded so well.

"What are we gonna do though?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"We're gonna look through Raven's books, see if there's any kind of spell which can change them back." Robin said. Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded. Bumblebee went off to Raven's room. She knocked and Starfire opened the door wearing a towel wrapped around her and her hair hanging above her shoulders, dripping with water. "Hey Rae. Do you wanna go to the mall with me?" Bumblebee said flinching at the thought of her asking this.

"Yes! I would love to! I must just get ready." Starfire said before disappearing and reappearing in a pair of Raven's black cords, a purple top and some boots. They went off and left the tower, Bumblebee showing anger as she left the tower door. Cyborg blew a kiss at her. She smiled and shut the door. As soon as they saw them take flight, the boys rushed up to Raven's room and began to look through her spell books.

"I found one!" Beast Boy screamed after 2 hours of searching. "We can't do it until the end of the month though. Wait, that's tomorrow. We can do it tomorrow night."

Robin and Cyborg nodded. They quickly put all the books back on the shelf and hurried down to the main room.

Raven laid her head down on the concrete surface. She curled up into a ball and fell asleep. She dreamed of her vision. Except she wasn't acting it out like she usually was. Instead she was looking upon it. It must have been because of her mind still being there but not her body.

Starfire meanwhile on the opposite side of town was experiencing the full vision. It acted out just as Raven had had to act it out every night, every time she closed her eyes. She sat up in the bed sweat dripping from her forehead. Starfire fell back down and tried shutting her eyes again. The vision simply acted out again. The alien girl sat back up in bed and wrapped the covers around her. She began to rock back and forth, as an insane person at an insane asylum would, her eyes wide from fear. She reached over to the drawer in which her communicator for Slade was being kept and flipped the top open. "Master Slade, I do not wish to fore take in this any longer." Starfire trembled at him words that he said next.

"You will foolish girl. We have come to far to ruin it now. If you ruin this for me then I will make your life the living hell." The communicator beeped off and Starfire retuned to her state that she was in mere seconds ago.

The following day Starfire avoided the rest of the titans, which they were glad of. That night they all grouped on the roof while Starfire was in her room.

"Everyone ready?" Robin asked.

They all nodded in unison. "Let's get started then. Beast Boy." Beast Boy stepped forward and began to speak from the book. It was written in French.

L'esprit et l'âme ne sont pas à sa place, Vous pas anot à à la maison. Se retourner à la maison. Vivre votre

vie, pas quelqu'un d'autre.

_Mind and soul are not in place,_

_You not are not at home._

_Return home._

_Live your life, not someone else's._

Robin stepped forward with one of Starfire's belongings and another belonging to Raven. He dropped them on to the book where Beast Boy slammed it shut, crushing the two belongings. They waited patiently. "LOOK!" Cyborg said, pointing to the sky. Speeding its way towards them was purple entity. Then the door burst open where yellow entity appeared. They hit each other then speeded off again. The purple one darted down the titan's hallway, through Raven's door and into her body. Raven's eyes shot open and she gasped for air. The titans followed the purple entity down to Raven's room. Robin kicked the door open to see Raven as herself sitting upright on the bed gasping for air. "Raven?" He asked. "I'm back." She said heavily. Robin ran over to her side and pulled her into a tight hug. She closed her eyes at his touch. She was back. She was home. She was safe.

The yellow entity darted through the alleyways in the city. It sped into a building and through a concrete door and into the body of Starfire. The door slammed open to reveal a furious Slade. "STARFIRE?" He roared.

"I am here. But how?" Starfire said. Slade stormed over to her and hit her hard around the face, knocking her to the floor. She began to cry. "I'll think of ways in which I will deal with you later." He stormed back out of the room, leaving a crying Starfire.

Slade raged his way down the passageways. "We'll just have to go to plan B!" He flipped open his communicator. "Master, send forth Plan B. she has failed us." He flipped it back down and stormed off, his anger calming slightly as he prepared for their attack.

**Enjoy it? well thats it for now. until next time**

**CrimsonCape**


	17. Blackout

**This is a midllish length chapter. thanks for all of you who reviewed. love u all.**

**Chapter 17: Blackout**

The following day Raven spent mainly having tests run on her to check for any signs of unusual things basically. She was clear and it was definitely Raven. Being superheroes and all, they never really got much of a chance to have a rest, a night, due to them always having to make sure the city was safe. Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to use Raven's return as an excuse to have a movie night. So Cyborg and Beast Boy went off to get videos and DVD's for later. Bumblebee Robin and Raven meanwhile were left to do security checks on the city using the computers and sort the food and drinks for the movie night. They made popcorn and had candy and soda all set out the table.

Cyborg and Beast Boy returned home two hours after setting out. "Little elf boy over here got abit too excited over the choice of movies and ended up knocking over two racks of the movies so we had to help restack them." Cyborg said. He put the films on the table and sat down. They decided to watch The Texas Chainsaw massacre first. Not scary I know but hey. "Holy shit!" Beast Boy said after watching it. He turned into a cat and curled up on Raven's shoulder. "Beast Boy, it is only a film." Raven said.

"Nuh uh. Its based on a true story!" Beast Boy said morphing back into himself.

"Well, it doesn't matter dude. The guys dead now." Cyborg said. "On with the next film!" He said getting up and putting in Wrong Turn. (This film makes me laugh so much!) Half way through the film the power went out. Everyone looked over in Raven's direction remembering the last time they had a horror film night. She looked completely and utterly bored though with the film. "It wasn't me." She said.

"I'll go check the power system." Cyborg said getting up and walking over to the wall with the power system box on. Nothing happened. "Raven, if you're scared then you have to admit to it. You remember what happened last time!" Beast Boy said scardly.

"It's not me this time guys." She said standing up. "If it was then I wouldn't be able to use my powers!" She levitated a glass of water and brought it over to her hand.

"Well then we better go and check the power source in the basement." Cyborg said.

"I'll come as well. I can help you with it as I did help you upgrade it." Raven said walking over to Cyborg.

"Well I'm not letting you out of my sight Raven. If Slade's behind this then he may attack you so I'm coming too." Robin said, walking over to the other two and taking Raven's hand in his own.

"Dudes! You can't go. Mad cannibals are gonna eat you and then miss grudge will rip your jaws off!" Beast Boy said frantically before turning into a cat.

"I'm not being stuck here with scardey cat over here." Bumblebee said.

"Fine why doesn't everyone come!" Cyborg said.

"Don't get separated, last thing we need is to have to go looking for lost people." Cyborg said. As if jinxing it, lightening struck illuminating the tower briefly before plunging it into complete darkness. Raven still felt Robin's hand on her own. Another lightening flash struck showing only Raven and Robin in the corridor. "Guys?" Robin called out.

They ran abit further on thinking that they had just carried on. The corridors were empty. "CYBORG! BEAST BOY! BUMBLEBEE!" Robin called out. No one answered.

"Maybe they went down to the basement." Raven suggested.

"Let's go have a look then." Robin said. They went down the corridors until they came to the basement door. They opened the door and went down the stairs. Raven lit up one of her hands to give some light. No one was down there. They turned back around to go back out into the corridor but someone was blocking their way out. Raven waved her hand above to see if it was any of the other titans. It shone on something orange. Raven gasped in horror. "Hello my two young love birds." It was Slade. "Feel like going on a midnight romantic stroll around the tower?" He said.

"What are you doing here Slade?" Robin said to him.

"Well Robin, I came here to destroy you." He said simply.

"How you gonna do that? Failed last time you tried." Robin spat at him.

"Well this time I won't as I have a little help from Master Trigon." He lifted his arms up into the air then brought them down in a sudden, quick swoosh. Millions of four, red-eyed creatures filled the surroundings. As soon as Slade's arms dropped, they flew in to attack Raven and Robin. Raven surrounded them in Black energy before transporting them through the floor. They ended up in a tunnel under the tower. Slade's head appeared through the roof of the tunnel. He tutted before raising them out of the ground. "You can't get away from me that easily." His hissing voice said.

"Wanna bet?" Raven said. She surrounded the creatures and Slade in black energy. She threw them all through the wall of the tower. Robin and Raven took the opportunity to run up the stairs and escape to somewhere else. "How did he lift us out of the ground?" Raven asked Robin as he pulled her along.

"I don't know." Robin said. They reached the elevator and Robin pressed the button. The doors opened and they rushed inside. They saw Slade and the creatures running up the corridor towards them but the doors shut and the elevator started to move just in time.

Suddenly, they heard and felt a thump on the top of the elevator. The creatures were trying to get in. The elevator stopped. They were trapped. Raven waved her hand and covered the ceiling in black aura. "That should hold them off from getting in for a while" She said. She slid her back down the wall of the elevator. "Robin what are we going to do?" She asked him.

Robin sat down next to her and put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "We're going to fight him and win." He said determinedly.

"How?"

"I don't know. We just will win." Robin said. The sound of thumping and scratching could still be heard. Raven looked up worriedly. She knew this was all because her father wanted her to destroy the world. Robin's gloved hand touched the side of her cheek and turned her face towards him. "Hey. Don't worry. We'll win Raven."

"But don't you see Robin. As long as my father lives in me, we can never win." She said, tears starting to glaze her eyes.

""Well then we will just have to beat him." He said. She kissed him lightly before resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. And if there hadn't been strange creepy monsters after them, Slade after them and their friends missing, this would be quite romantic.

**sorry for the kinda cliff hanger. next part will be up soon.**

**CrimsonCape aka Charlie**


	18. I Was Wrong

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while. i've been sorting out my DA profile and stuff and also i've started to write a new story which i will post after i've finished this story whihc will be in about 5 more chapters. enjoy...**

**Chapter 18: I was Wrong**

Cyborg, Bumblebee and Beast Boy awoke in a room with 4 stonewalls. "Where are we?" Beast Boy asked groggily.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Cyborg said rubbing his head.

"Look. We just need to get out." Bumblebee said shrinking in size and flying up towards the ceiling looking for gaps out. There were none. She changed back into normal size and sat down against a wall.

They were trapped. Trapped in one of Slade's cells only they didn't know it was one of his cells.

A few hours later, the door to the room opened. Starfire stood in the doorway. "We're in one of Slade's Cells! Damnmit!" Cyborg said standing up and changing his arm into his sonic cannon. "Star just get out of the way or I'll hurt you trying!"

Beast Boy changed into a tiger while Bumblebee readied herself in fighting stance. "I do not wish you harm you. I wish to only….help you….escape." Starfire said dropping her head.

"Look we've heard it all before. 'You've changed bla bla bla.' We're not buying it again. Did Slade tell you to do this?" Cyborg said aiming his cannon at her.

"I have done this of my own accord. Slade has beaten me and I do not wish to see anymore people harmed." Starfire said.

"Yea sure whatever." Beast Boy said.

"Wait guys. Hold up. I think she's telling the truth. " Bumblebee said flying over to Starfire. She reached out and moved the hair covering the left side of her face, back. There was purple and red bruising all down the side of it. "You've done wrong Starfire. You betrayed your own team." Bumblebee said.

"I know and for that I am most apologetic. I do not know why I felt such hate and anger towards you all. I just started off feeling anger towards Raven then I started to feel it towards all of you and I should not have as you were all my friends and friends always come first before lovers and I'm just so sorry." She said, her voice trailing off.

"Maybe this was why you felt so much anger towards us all." Bumblebee said picking up a black microchip that was miniscule and on the edge of Starfire's lip. "It must have come off when Slade beat you."

"Look Star, can you get us out of here?" Cyborg said, lowering his arm and trusting Star once more for if Bumblebee could then anyone should.

Meanwhile…

The bashing sound from the roof was getting louder and louder. "Robin, I can't hold on for much longer." Raven said.

"You won't have too." Robin said. He stood up and took out his bo-staff. He started to hit it into the ground until it made a hole. "Can you make the hole any bigger?" He asked turning to Raven.

She nodded and shut her eyes focusing her mind on the hole. It started to grow until it reached the width, which Robin could fit through. Robin pulled Raven to her feet and took her hand. "Ladies first." He said.

"Such the gentlemen." Raven said scowling at him. The force of black energy over the roof disappeared and Raven fitted through the hole with ease. She hovered in the air while Robin fitted through. He held on tight to the wire. Raven took his hand and held him in the air. They slowly flew down to the ground of the elevator shaft. The monsters pounding on the roof of the elevator broke through to find no one there. Slade jumped through the hole in which the creatures had made in the roof and jumped down expecting Robin and Raven. "What!" He cried out in confusion. He looked down through the hole and saw them in the far distance nearing the bottom. He grabbed the wire underneath it and slid down it.

As soon as they reached the floor they heard someone sliding down. Raven looked up to see Slade getting closer towards them. He landed and threw Robin against a wall. "You've escaped me once but you wont now!" Slade said to Raven. She fired a ball of black energy at him throwing him to the wall. She then ran over to Robin's unconscious body and began to heal him. Slade got up and crept up behind her. He lifted his bo-staff and went to strike Raven when she had her guard down. "YOU SHALL NOT HARM THEM ANYMORE!" Starfire's voice screamed as she blasted through the wall and then blasted Slade through the other wall.

Raven looked up to see her standing there. "Starfire?" She said in confusion having just witnessed a girl who wished her to be dead helping her. She then saw the others were standing proudly alongside her.

"Raven, I am so sorry for all I have done. I do not expect your forgiveness straight away but I do hope that in time you will learn to accept me once more. I also wish to inform you that I do no longer wish to kill you and I am happy for you and Robin." Starfire said abit to cheerfully for Raven's liking but still. She didn't know what it was but Raven felt as though Starfire was Starfire once more. "Don't expect to ever return to me again Starfire!" Slade called out. "I will have my revenge and you will all die!" He then vanished and so did all the creatures surrounding them.

"We need to get Robin to the hospital wing…now." Raven said. Cyborg went over and picked him up. The others followed him. Starfire went to go off back outside the hole she had created. "Wait. Where are you going?" Raven called after her.

"Well, I am not going to stay here after all, I have only just made my peace." Starfire said.

"Well, you can stay here. Actually no, you must stay here. Starfire, we all missed the real you and we wouldn't want you to stay anywhere else apart from here." Raven said smiling at the Tameranian.

"Really?" Starfire said happily.

"Yes." Raven said. Starfire pulled her into a tight hug.

"Suffocating me." Raven said. Starfire let go immediately, the biggest smile spreading across her face. They went off after the others to see how Robin was doing. Raven couldn't believe how she had just trusted Starfire like that but something inside her and something about Starfire seemed right, it was just a feeling she had.

They arrived at the hospital part of the tower to find Robin sitting up on a bed, Cyborg trying to hold him down as he was trying to escape. "What is she doing here!" Robin said pointing a finger towards Starfire.

"Robin, it's okay. She's not with Slade anymore." Raven said, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down abit.

"How do you know she's not tricking us into believing that. She's done it before!" He said.

"Because I can just feel that she's back to being Starfire plus the fact that a chip which was lodged in her skull has been knocked out." Raven said crossing her arms.

"Fair enough."

**did you like it? i hope so.random ending really lol**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxx**


	19. Doubts

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while, its been abit lets say hectict..in the bad way. thnx for alll of my faithful, lovely, and patient reviewers:D big hug 2 u guys and also the readers.anyway on with the story...**

**Chapter 19: Doubt**

Robin being the persistent person he was was moving about the tower the following day. His injuries had been healed to a certain extent thanks to Raven but they weren't healed completely due to the fact that they were so deep.

Starfire was back to her usually bubbly self and flying around the tower like always. Because of her swap with Bumblebee, the team had given her a new room that was on the same floor as Cyborg and the lab. Bumblebee, Cyborg and Beast Boy had helped Starfire redecorate it as Raven was healing Robin. It had taken them all night but they finally finished it painting it pink and yellow. They put her old circle bed and dresser in it making it look especially Starfire.

Back to the present day…

Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games with Starfire watching gleefully and Bumblebee forced to enjoy it. Raven was in one of the rooms she had discovered when she had been allergic to water. She had painted the walls dark purple and the ceiling black. Also the carpet was black. The ceiling had stars painted on it to reflect the night sky. This was her meditation room. She was in the middle of meditating when she noticed another presence in the room. It was Robin…of course. She didn't open her eyes and stayed in the air. "Is there something you want? Are your wounds hurting? Do you want me to sooth them?" She asked him.

"No, I was just watching you." He said.

She opened her eyes and put her self down on the ground opposite him. "Why?" She asked.

"Just thinking about you and your life and just wanted to watch you when you were at peace." He said.

"Robin, now that I can show emotion, I am at peace." She said smiling. Truthfully she wasn't with all the business of Slade and Trigon.

"Raven, don't lie to me. I know you're not." He said smiling kindly at her. "I know when you're lying to me."

"I just…" She began but found it hard to say what she was feeling at the moment. Tears began to well up inside her eyes at the thought that she would probably die at the end of this and she would loose all of the joyful things in her life. Her friends, her life…Robin. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, apart from the titans. He had loved her for who she was and even though she had not been able to show any emotions and she was so secretive, he had still loved her.

She smiled behind the tears as they began to fall down her face freely. "Hey, what's wrong?" Robin asked soothingly as he leaned in and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked thinking that if Raven was just randomly declaring her love for him, something bad was happening or gonna happen.

"I just want you to know that I will always love you, even when I'm gone ok." She said pulling away from him and standing up.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down to him. She fell on his lap. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's up?" He said.

"It's just, I needed you to know before I have to go." She said.

"Go where? You're not going anywhere." He said.

"Sorry to break it to you Boy Wonder, but have you thought about the outcomes of the final battle between Slade, Trigon and me?" She said.

"Yes, I have actually. You will be free while Trigon and Slade rot for eternity in hell." He said.

"And me." She said dropping her head, her silky hair falling in front of her face.

"You're not going to rot in hell at the end of this Raven." He said.

"Robin, I …" She never got to finish her sentence as the titan alarm echoed through the halls of the tower. They got up and ran down to the main room to see Cyborg typing away on the keyboard.

"There's been a break in down at one of the warehouses by the docks." He said.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted. Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven flew to the site while Cyborg and Robin took the T-Car and R-Cycle. "This doesn't feel right." Bumblebee said aloud.

"Be on your guard everyone." Robin said as they entered the warehouse. It looked normal. Boxes stacked everywhere. Then out of nowhere, a figure came hurtling down on them. It was Slade. He kicked Bumblebee in the stomach as she ran towards him, knocking her into Beast Boy, which knocked them both out. Cyborg got blasted with a stream of fire from Slade as he fired his sonic cannon at him. Robin and Raven ran towards him to attack him but just as they got there, Slade sent Trigon a message, making Trigon teleport them to another warehouse that was set out like a maze. That left only Starfire and Slade. Slade ran at her and slammed her against one of the walls by gripping his hand around her neck. She began to struggle then fired up her hands and blasted him across the room. "You shouldn't have done that." He said.

He ran at full speed towards her and knocked her to the ground. He made cuffs from fire and tacked her against the floor. "I wouldn't move too much. The fire I produce will turn your skin to ash." He said smirking. "Now while you're listening…"

Meanwhile with Raven and Robin…

"We have to get out of here. Can you teleport us out of here or something?" He asked Raven.

"I can phase us through the walls. Take my hand." She said and held out her hand. He took it and clasped it tight giving the reassurance that he would never let her die like she thinks she will.

They reached the other warehouse and walked in to see and crouching Slade over Starfire whose wrists and ankles were cuffed by flames. Raven signalled to Robin to stay quiet. They crept up on Slade and Raven engulfed him in black energy. He cursed but sent a fireball through the energy releasing him. He disappeared then jumped at them.

Raven freed Starfire while Robin kept Slade pre-occupied. Raven and Starfire then went and helped Robin. Starfire blasted Slade when he wasn't looking. It hit him hard in the head blasting it off. It was one of his robots. The facemask lifted off revealing a screen. They crowed around it. Slade appeared on the screen. "I hope my little talk with you Starfire has sorted you out." He said.

"I will never rejoin you!" She said angrily.

"Shame, I guess I'll have to make you suffer then. Anyway, yes, it was me when I was firing at you with fire but I didn't want to risk myself being harmed for as you know Raven, I need to keep my strengths up for when I annihilate you!" Slade said laughing manically then the screen flicked off. They picked up the others using Raven's powers and taking them back to the tower for healing.

Cyborg had serious burns but Beast Boy and Bumblebee were ok. They filled them all in on what had happened while they were knocked out.

Raven then went up to her room. Robin knocked on the door a few moments later. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Fine." She said. He entered to see Raven standing looking out of her window. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her. He felt a tear fall on his arm and turned her round to face him. "Don't tell me you believe that Slade will kill you?" He said.

"I don't know what I believe any more." She said.

"Raven you're not going to die in you teens nor are you going to die anytime soon. So wipe those thoughts from your head and see that what's really going to happen is that you and me are going to grow old and you're going to be happy because Trigon and Slade are gonna be dead. OK?" Robin said smiling down at her.

She smiled weakly and said, "You want to grow old with me?"

"Of course I do. You're the love of my life and nothing will change that." He said pulling her into a tight hug and holding her for dear life. Nothing and No on would take her away from him. No one…not even Slade…not even Trigon.

**did u like it? i hope so...**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxx**


	20. The Beginning of the End

**Yay! new chapter...this one is middleish length not on of my long ones..so sorry for that. Thank you all my reveiwers and faithful readers. CHRIST! i never knew how much some of you like this story. im honestly flattered and couldn't ask for better readers. if you go onto my homepage on this, then you'll se that i've put up a description of my new story which will be published after this one. anyway...on with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: The Beginning of the End…**

Raven rubbed her eyes open. They were greeted with the rays of warm sun beaming down at her. She lifted herself up off the floor. Her and Robin had stayed up talking for most of the night and had fallen asleep on her bedroom floor. Robin was still lying peacefully down there. Raven laid the blanket which had fallen off him, back over him. She went and showered and got into clean clothes silently, trying not to disturb the sleeping Boy Wonder.

She went downstairs into the kitchen to notice that she was the first up as usually. She looked over at the clock. It was only 5:45am. No one else would be up for another 5 hours except maybe Robin. She turned on the tap and poured some water into the kettle then placed it on the lit stove. She placed a tea bag into her cup then waited patiently for the kettle to whistle, signalling that it was ready. She then poured the boiling water into her mug and dipped her teabag up and down to get all the flavour out. She then put her hands around the mug and closed her eyes at the comfort she was in. Suddenly, a world of black invaded her thoughts.

She was standing on a circle of dirt in the middle of emptiness. Then flames began growing from the ground and circled her. She was trapped. Raven's cape caught fire and burned off her, turning into a pile of ash on the floor. None of the flames however touched her. Tares began to creep their way all over her leotard before they ripped off the sleeves, the middle and the neck top. She felt her hair growing down her back until it reached midway. She looked at her hands to see red marks forming all over them. "Not again!" She gasped. The red burn marks appeared all over her body just like they had on her birthday. A look of sheer panic appeared on her face. "It's coming my dearest daughter." Trigon's voice echoed around her.

"It is your fate." Slade's voice joined it.

"It is your destiny" Trigon's said.

They repeated this echoing all around her. She fell to the ground on her knees and pushed her hands against her ears, trying to block their voices out. She shook her head whispering "No…no…no" over and over again. Then they stopped. She opened her eyes and saw that the tower was back in her vision. Everyone was standing around her while Robin had his hands on her shoulders, obviously trying to wake her when she was unconscious. She felt cold and noticed that her hair was still long and her outfit was still ripped. She could still see the marks all over her body. She stood up and ran over to the sink and began scrubbing them, trying to get them off her body. The titans stared at their fellow teammate. "Friend Raven, why are you scrubbing your body?" Starfire asked her concerning leaking from her voice.

"And how is your hair suddenly so long and why is your costume all weird?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Have to get marks off." Raven said quietly and frustrated to herself. Robin walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Raven what happened?" He asked.

"I need to get these off me!" She said continuing to scrub. The marks weren't going!

"Raven, there's nothing there." Robin said.

"Can't you see the marks?" She said.

Robin gave her a worried look. She realised that she was the only one who could see them. But why? She suddenly stopped scrubbing and started to laugh fakely. "My Mistake" she said then ran off to her room. She got into a new outfit and cut her hair back to its normal length. She then sat down on her bed staring and her hands, which still had the burn marks on them. She sighed heavily. "This way dearest Raven, you will remember the task that's ahead of you and you will remember that you are always ours." Slade's maniacal voice echoed into her head then went away.

Suddenly a loud knocking on her door pulled her away from her thoughts. She got up and opened it to see Starfire standing in the doorway. "Friend Raven, I am most apologetic if I have disturbed you if you were meditating; I was just wondered if I might share something with you…" She began fidgeting.

"Come in Starfire" Raven said standing aside to let the alien girl in. They sat down on Raven's bed. "So, what is it you wanted to share with me?"

"Well, I was just wondering as to why you have red burns all over you?" Starfire said.

Raven's eyes widened in shock, "You can see them!" She said amazed.

"Yes." Starfire said simply.

"But how?" Raven said still amazed that Starfire could see them when only Raven was supposed to.

"I do not know. I can just see them. But why are they there?" She asked.

"Because they are Slade/Trigon's mark." Raven said lowering her head.

"But why do you bear them?" Starfire asked.

"Because they are showing me who I really am…a demon Starfire…a destroyer."

"Friend Raven, you are no demon and no destroyer." Starfire said beaming at Raven. Raven smiled lightly. "Would you like to accompany the rest of us as we journey to the house of moving pictures?" Starfire asked.

"Sure." Raven said. They got up and walked out of Raven's room. The others were waiting downstairs and were all surprised that Starfire had managed to get Raven out of her room. Robin walked over to her and looked Raven in the eye. "Are you okay now?" He asked concerned.

"Yes…I'm fine." She said smiling weakly. He took her hand and they followed the others out of the tower. The others went in the T-Car while Raven went with Robin on the famous R-Cycle.

They went to see the Ring 2. (Yes I know this film sucks but it's the latest one I've seen so I know it best.) Starfire jumped most of the time. Beast Boy, who was sitting between Cyborg and Bumblebee, was scared out of his wits. Raven and Robin got bored so Robin began questioning Raven about what she'd seen. "So what happened in the kitchen earlier?" He asked whispering.

"Nothing important." She said.

"Well it is if you were in the state of madness and the way you were on your birthday."

"I was just being…" She didn't get to finish however because outside came a massive explosion.

The Titans ran out of the cinema to see and hear people screaming and running. The sky was burning red and buildings all around were falling. "What the hell is happening!" Beast Boy said.

"It's the beginning of the end." Raven said.

Robin looked at her worried. "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. Tonight is the night that it starts. "Raven said staring into the sky. What her destiny would be, whether it be destroy the world or save it, would be decided tonight…

* * *

**sorry for the shortness but i hoped you all liked it.**

**anyway, until next time**

**CrimsonCape AKA Charlie**


	21. My Punishment for being alive…

**OOOH, I updated quite quickly for me lately. lol. not reall.y thank you sssssssssooooooooooomuhc for everyone with their lovely, and great reviews. love u all. on with the story...**

**Chapter 21: My Punishment for being alive…

* * *

**

"TITANS! GO!" Robin commanded. Starfire and Bumblebee took flight while Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and lifter Cyborg using his claws, by the shoulders. Robin pulled out a boomerang thing ready to attach and fly from the buildings when he noticed that Raven was glued to the spot. "Come on Raven!" He shouted back at her.

"Robin. I can't go." She said.

"Why the hell not!" He yelled at her walking over to her.

"Because, I need to do something else." She said.

"What more important things do you have other than taking down Slade!" He said waving his hands in the air.

"Taking down my father." She said weakly.

"Well, I'm coming with you then." He said.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" She said angrily. "THIS IS NOT YOUR BATTLE. THIS IS MINE. I AM NOT HAVING YOU GET HURT!"

"The others have Slade under control. You need me." He said determinedly.

"No I don't." She said. "I can take him by myself."

"No you bloody well can't. You need me there. And I'm not taking no for an answer so lets just go." He said stubbornly.

"Fine." She said taking his hand and lifting him into the air with her. They flew for miles until they came to the middle of the sea. "Down there?" Robin asked.

Raven nodded. "You ready?" She asked.

Robin nodded. She looked at the water and they instantly began hurtling through the air. They didn't hit water though. Instead they carried on falling down a gap between rocks, much like the one Terra had trapped them down.

The battle in the middle of Jump City was well in play. Cyborg and Bumblebee were slowly being backed into a corner. Bumblebee was firing yellow flashes of power at the Slade-bots. Cyborg was firing at them with his Sonic Cannon. The robots eventually got them into a corner. They leapt on them and knocked them unconscious leaving their bodies in a heap.

Beast Boy and Starfire were doing a good job of fighting off the Robots until one of them knocked Beast Boy out. Starfire let her guard down leaving the advantage of Slade's bots to get her. They pinned her legs to the ground and pulled her arms back behind her back. The robots began parting as Slade walked through them towards Starfire. He bent down so his face was inches from hers. She tried to break free from the robots but they were too strong. "So you thought you would get away with deserting me!" Slade snarled at her.

She didn't say anything. "I see." He said. "Well, if you hadn't then maybe you might have lived through this. But now you get to watch all your stupid pathetic friends die beside you." He said.

"They are not pathetic!" She snarled back at him, her temper starting to rise.

"Oh, then how come they are not winning?" He said smartly.

"If they were so pathetic then how come we have taken you down so many times and you are only winning because a demon is helping you!" She snapped.

He reached out to slap her but she fired rays from her eyes at his arm. It singed it hard making him retract it. "KILL HER!" He ordered, outraged at her outburst.

The Slade Bots dropped her and began to crowd round her, ready to kill her. She created green energy around her causing all the robots to fall to parts all over the ground. She ran over to the others. They all started to stir apart from Bumblebee who lay helplessly on the floor. Cyborg lifted her. "She's okay for the moment but we need to get her somewhere safe."

Slade was nowhere in sight.

Raven and Robin hit hard ground. They lifted themselves up. "Where are we?" Robin asked Raven.

"Trigon's world." She said simply. "This way." Robin followed her through a long passage. They heard thunderous sounds coming from a chamber ahead. They crept up and saw Trigon trying to break out. Raven kissed Robin quickly before stepping out from the shadows and engulfing him in black energy. "Daughter…" Trigon's voice boomed all around the chamber. "How nice of you to join me. And just on time!"

"I am not here to join you and in no way am I your daughter!" Raven screamed at him.

He waved aside her magic and lifted her up. Robin appeared form out of the shadows. "Let her go!" He shouted.

"How sweet." Trigon boomed. He swept his huge hand and knocked Robin against a wall. He was bruised and too bruised to move. "ROBIN!" Raven yelled.

"Now down to business." Trigon cast iron chains around Raven. She tried breaking them with her mind but it wouldn't work. Her hair began to grow again and her costume changed into the torn state. The markings began to spread all over her body like a disease. Trigon dropped Raven. She fell hard onto the ground and couldn't get up. He began to move his hands like a puppeteer and she began to move at his control. "Raven! Fight it!" Robin managed to choke out. "Don't let him win." He said before passing out.

Trigon lifted Raven's arms. Her eyes began to glow white. Energy all around her lifted her up to the surface of the Sea. She hovered on it. In the distance were the rest of the Titans. "Raven!" They yelled in relief. "Wait! What is she doing?" Beast Boy gasped. Raven began to float over to them. They saw tears rolling down her cheeks. She mouthed _I'm so sorry._ Then she fired a huge ball of energy at them knocking them all unconscious. She began to move and go towards the city.

Robin began to awake. HE tried getting up but it was no use. _Robin, I'm so sorry. I did not mean for this to end like this._

_Raven, you have to fight it! _They began talking through their minds.

_I can't. He's too strong!_

_You have to try!_

_But why is he doing this to you! Why not someone else!_

_Because this is my punishment for being alive Robin._

_We'll see about that!_

Robin began to lift his body up. He sneaked out of the cave and began to climb up. It surprisingly didn't take him long. He reached the surface and noticed all the water had dried out. Buildings were on fire, just like Raven had said she saw in her vision. He sprinted towards where the energy was coming from. He stopped when he saw the others heaped in a pile. He shook at Cyborg who began to stir. "Raven's been taken!" He choked out.

"We have to save her Cy!" Robin said.

The others all began to stir as well. Seeing Robin and Cyborg's face they nodded and knew what they had to do. They had to save Raven. They took flight….In the ways you all know of… and went to the source of the energy. They saw Raven standing with an orb of White around her. They ran to her. "RAVEN! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Robin shouted to her.

"I CANT!" She cried back.

"YOU HAVE TO RAE!" Cyborg shouted.

"WE NEED YOU." Robin said.

"NO YOU DON'T!" She yelled back.

"YES WE DO! I DO! IF YOU'RE NOT AROUND AND WE ALL DIE, I WONT BE ABLE TO COPE, IN THIS LIFE OR THE NEXT! I NEED YOU RAVEN! YOU'RE THE ONE I NEED!" Robin shouted at her.

She began to cry and forced her arms to drop. The energy dropped. Robin ran to her. He pulled her to him as she began to cry.

The ground began to shake as Trigon realised he had lost control. He would just have to do it himself!

"Now let's go kick some demon butt!" Beast Boy said

* * *

**YEA! Great finishing line if i do say so myself. lol. anyway, next chappy out soon. **


	22. Defeat

**Yay, i managed to get this chapter out. sorry for the shortness of it it's just i have to revise for crappy tests! grrrrrr. anyway, thank you all my kind reviewers. love yall.**

**on with the story...

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Defeat…**

The ground began to shake wildly again. Starfire stumbled over as a crack in the floor began to surface. They all moved away from it. "I need to get down there and stop this!" Raven said.

"You're not going alone! I'm coming with you." Robin said…again.

"As am I" Starfire said.

"As are we….i mean so are we." Cyborg said indicating the others.

"Thanks for all the support and everything but really, this is something I have to do by myself." Raven said.

"This isn't a time when we're just gonna leave you by yourself Raven!" Robin said.

"Yes it is! No one is getting hurt and I am the only one who can get rid of him." She said starting to get angry. The ground began to shake madly again. All of them fell over apart from Raven. Taking the opportunity, she lifted herself into the air. "Sorry." She said before flying off towards the hole in the sea bed.

More cracks began to appear all over the ground. Hellish monsters began to take form on the surface. The titans all scrambled up. "Titans, GO!" Robin commanded. They all sprang into full attack. Starfire however, took flight while the others were all fighting, and flew after Raven.

Raven saw the hole. She landed on the empty sea's bed. She took a deep breath before falling through the hole. Wind whipped past her face. She saw the ground getting closer and slowed herself down and landed smoothly on the ground. The surroundings had changed. Rocks littered the floor from where the earthquakes Trigon had caused had shaken everything. She walked along the pathways expecting to be attacked by Trigon's followers but she wasn't. _They must have all surfaced._ She thought.

She heard Trigon's booming cries come from the room in which he was before. She hastily turned the corner and stepped into the light. Trigon, sensing another presence turned. His white hair whipping around his face. His red skin strained against his tensed muscles. His eyes glowing red. Raven readied herself. All her emotions were battling to break free and kill Trigon for what he had done to them for all those years where they had to remain trapped inside Raven and never able to be expressed freely without destroying something. Raven managed to keep them in however. She levitated so she was at eye-level with him. "Dearest daughter," He boomed again, "Couldn't stay away from me could you now?"

"No, I came to destroy you. You took control of my body and I fought you off then! I can do it again if you even try that. This time however, you won't even get the chance because you will be dead!" She screamed at him, all her pain and frustration released at him.

"Let's see if you hold your word to it then." He said before lashing a hand towards her. She surrounded it in black energy and stopped it. He shook off the energy effortlessly. "I see you have grown stronger since I took over you. Would be nice to hear a thank you." Trigon bellowed.

She screamed at him in frustration and encased a leg in black energy and forced him to fall over. She was letting her emotions take control and was loosing concentration.

"This was exactly how you mother reacted when she found out your destiny, except she didn't have powers as she was mere human; weak and pathetic." Trigon said egging Raven on.

"You bastard!" Raven said. Her powers were losing control. When she tried enclosing Trigon it failed. He lifted her up and squeezed her body between his palm and fingers.

She was powerless. Trigon's insults had gotten to her too deeply. She tried breaking free but it was no use.

Out of nowhere, a green fire bolt hit Trigon's arm causing him to drop Raven and cry out in pain. Raven hovered in the air, looking to see where Starfire was. "Don't you ever harm my friend again!" Starfire cried.

"Oh, look. It's the girl who betrayed her friends all for a pathetic boy." Trigon said.

"That was a mistake but this however isn't!" Starfire screamed before releasing another star bolt at Trigon. She fired at his chest and he stumbled back from the pain.

"Foolish girl," He said before reaching out to hit her.

Black energy enclosed his fist again. Raven was back in control. Trigon opened his mouth to say another insult at Raven but she enclosed his head in energy as well.

Using all the energy she had within her, she dug her magic straight through his body like a dagger. He cried out in pain, the earth around them shaking with fear.

The energy was tearing him apart then suddenly it stopped and he was gone. Ash lay on the floor where he was standing moments before.

Starfire flew down to a crouching Raven. "Friend Raven…" Starfire began.

"He's gone. I'm free." Raven said smiling. She turned to her alien friend and hugged her. Starfire shocked at first then hugged her back, overwhelmingly happy for her friend. The backlash of the energy serge began to make the walls shake again. Spiked rocks began to fall from the roof like daggers. "Come on Starfire." Raven said. They took to the air and flew for their lives.

**On the surface…**

The other titans were in deep combat with all the demons and monsters that had surface from Trigon's commands. Then they all began to burst into flame and fall to the ground as ash. The teen superheroes looked at each other in confusion. The ground began to shake again. They all held onto each other to support themselves. Then it stopped. "Bumblebee, Beast Boy, take us to the sea." Robin commanded.

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and took Cyborg by the shoulders into the air while Bumblebee took Robin by the arm and took him.

They stood on the seashore. The sea was back. Water filled their view, but no Raven or Starfire.

Ripples began to reach their feet. Then suddenly out in the distance, Raven and Starfire surfaced, their heads bobbing on the surface. "THERE!" Robin cried out. Starfire began to hover with an unconscious Raven in her arms.

She slowly hovered over to the shore, tired from the battle. She place Raven on the ground before passing out herself.

Robin bent down and lifted Raven's head up. She began to cough and splutter out water. "He's gone." She managed to get out before falling back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Again sorry for the shortness.**

**Next Chappy will be up soon.**

**CrimsonCape aka Charlie aka Chaz**


	23. Value every Moment

**OHHHH this is the penulpulate (sp?) chapter...next one is the last one. then my new story will go out...new project**

**sorry i havent been posting...sats are next week :'( anyway, thank you all my reviewers! love yall! on with the story.**

**Chapter 23: Value every second…**

Raven had been unconscious for a week, Robin not leaving her side once as she lay in the darkness of her mind. Starfire had only been unconscious for a few days as something in her alien blood had killed off the gasses which had been emitted from Trigon's lair. Raven's body was completely shut down however. It had been put through so much strain over the past few months that it had completely shut down after the battle and defeat of Trigon.

One evening however….

The titans, except Robin, were down in the main room. Cyborg and Beast Boy were fighting over the dinner menu while Bumblebee and Starfire sat watching them and talking to each other. "Friends shall one of us not go and fetch friend Robin. I believe he has not eaten properly for a week now." Starfire said, breaking the heated argument between Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Yea, I'll go Star. Just make sure Santa's little elf over here doesn't make all the dinner from Tofu crap!" Cyborg said.

He took off his apron and went up to the medical bay. He knocked on the door and entered to see Robin still clutching his hand to Raven's. "Hey Rob dude. Dinner's almost ready so…" Cyborg said rubbing his head.

"I'm fine. Thanks but I'll just stay here." Robin said not taking his eyes off of Raven.

"Rob, you haven't eaten properly in over a week." Cyborg said.

"I'm not hungry."

"Don't make me force you to come. It's not healthy!" Cyborg said.

"Cyborg…"

Cyborg however had walked over to Robin and lifted him off his chair. "She'll be fine. If there's any change in her condition then it will come up on my alert system." Cyborg said.

Robin looked back at Raven before walking to the door. Before they could set foot outside though, a faint moan of pain could be heard behind them. Robin and Cyborg whisked around to see an aching Raven rubbing her head. Robin ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Ow. Robin. Can't breath." Raven said.

"Sorry." Robin said pulling away slightly with a weak grin on his face.

Cyborg walked over and checked her pulse. Everything was working fine. "We'll go get you some food Rae…and you bird boy." Cyborg said.

"I'm staying here." Robin said.

"Go, its okay Robin. You look like you need some food desperately." Raven said weakly.

Robin nodded, gave her a quick peck on the cheek before telling Cyborg that they had to be quick.

Raven turned her body around so that her legs were hanging off the side of the bed. She stood up and steadied herself. She was still in her uniform only it was a clean one. She walked over to the door and walked along the hallway until she came to the roof stairs. She climbed up them and opened the roof door to be greeted with a cool night breeze. She closed the door and walked forward to stand and feel the breeze gently caress her face. She shut her eyes and admired and took in every second.

Robin walked back to the med lab and saw Raven was gone. He began to panic. "RAVEN!" He called out countless times, running up and down the corridor. He shuddered as he felt a cool gentle breeze touch his face. _The Roof_, he thought.

He hurried up the stairs to see the roof door slightly open. He pushed it open and saw Raven standing in the middle of the roof, her eyes shut and a look of pure relaxation on her face. He walked up behind her and put his cloak around her. She smiled. "It's so nice." She said.

"Yes. Tonight is nice." Robin answered.

"Well yes." She said turning to face him, "what I meant was that it's nice to be free."

He looked down at her to see to massive orbs of violet staring up at him. She walked up close to him and put her arms around him. He put his around her too. "For all my life I've been trapped, trapped within myself." She said, resting her head on Robin's chest. "None of my emotions have been able to be fulfilled to their best extent without the risk of destruction taking place. Now they can. Since I defeated my father, with the help of Star, I've been feeling kind of…" She trailed off.

"Happy." Robin finished for her. She smiled up at him.

"If you weren't here for me Robin, I would have given up and lost ages ago."

"I did nothing but support you. You were the one who pulled it off in the end." Robin said. He lent down so that their faces were inches apart (yes I know Robin isn't that much taller than Raven but she's still half a head or so shorter than him.) and said in a murmur, "you're the one that saved the world…and yourself Raven." He then closed the space between them and pressed his lips against hers.

She pulled away slightly, creating a gap between them. She smiled and put a finger on her bottom lip, feeling where they had just been in contact with Robin's. Her mesmerising eyes looked up into his masked ones. She smiled at him before she heard him utter those 4 words that made her value everything about him, "I love you Raven." She kissed him hard on the lips then pulled away and saying slightly breathless from the passion in it, "I love you too Robin." They were about to lean in again but were interrupted by Starfire bolting through the door and rugby-tackling Raven to the floor with one of her hugs. "Friend Raven! I have missed you so much in this past week and have been most worried about your health." Starfire said.

"Thanks Star…for everything." Raven said.

Starfire knew that she was referring to the battle with Trigon as well and smiled down at her. "Forever" Starfire said.

"Forever." Raven said.

They got up. "Can we please go and eat now!" Beast Boy whined.

They all went down to the main room and sat around the table eating and laughing and talking. Raven sat next to Robin looking at everyone enjoying their lives and all. "You okay?" Robin asked her.

"I'm fine. I'm just valuing every moment I have." She said smiling at him.

After dinner, Raven left the table and went straight to her room, not in the mood for the celebrations as she was still tired from waking up and everything. Robin followed her and knocked on the door before entering it. She was lying on her bed staring at her ceiling. He walked to the end of the bed and crawled up over her.

He held himself up over her staring down at her. He saw small tears silently dropping from her eyes. He wiped them away. "Raven, what's wrong?"

"When I was down there, with my father, my whole life flashed before me. It was pointless my life before. I was moody, anti-social. You all hated me because I avoided you." She said turning her face to the side.

He moved it back to face him, forcing her to look up at him. "It was not pointless and it was not your fault you had to be like that." He said.

"I still could have tried to be nicer." She said.

"Well, if you think your life was so pointless before, then lets make it worth living now." He said smiling down at her. She smiled weakly as he kissed her softly but passionately, his hands roaming her soft curves while her hands messed around with his hair.

"Thank you." Raven said, pulling away for a second.

"Your welcome." He said before leaning back down and kissing her deeply and passionately with all the love inside of him which felt for her.

**Did you like it? **

**antiterra...was it enough lovey stuff... if not then dont worry coz next one/last chapter is very relationship wise!**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxx**


	24. Life After

**hi everyone...im sorry to say this is the last chapter of this story... cry cry i am writing a new fic however which is a rob/rae fic hooorray! so check it out soon!**

****

**anyway...on with my story **

****

**Chapter 24: Life After…**

Starfire floated down the stairs and entered into the main room then went over to the kitchen area to make some breakfast for her friends. She looked around and saw boxes packed all around the living place. "Oh no. I forgot it was today." She said before turning around to fetch ingredients to make some of her sadness pudding.

Raven walked into the room shortly after Starfire began to make her pudding. "Hi Star" She said.

Starfire looked up then looked away, trying hard not to cry. "Starfire, you knew it was coming." Raven said.

"But why must you go now?" Starfire said, floating over to stand opposite her friend.

"Star, it's been two years. We need to move on. Cyborg and Bumblebee have already. It's time for us to go too." Raven said putting a hand on Starfire's shoulder to comfort her.

Starfire pulled her into a breath-squeezing hug. Raven was saved however when Robin walked into the room. "Err how bout making some breakfast Star." Robin said when he saw Raven's face starting to turn blue. Starfire nodded then floated off to the kitchen to finish her sadness pudding.

"So today's the day." Robin said to Raven. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'm ever going to be." She said.

They sat down and had lunch when Beast Boy had decided to come down from his deep slumber. They ate in silence. When Raven finished she got up and went over to the sink and began washing up her plate. She put it on the rack to dry before heading for her room.

She punched in the door code and watched the door silently swish open. She stepped inside and heard the door close behind her. She sighed and looked around her room. She was going to miss it. They had to go though. They were free. They could start a new life. A free life. No crime, no weight on their shoulders. She breathed heavily again before walking over to her dresser and putting her old mirror in the last box which hadn't been taped up yet. It had held her emotions for so long.

When they had defeated her father and Slade two years ago, her emotions had been set free.

She reached over and put a strip of tape over the box. She collapsed on top of one and put her head in her hands. She heard the door swish open but didn't look up. She knew who it was.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." Raven replied.

"I'm gonna miss you Rae." Beast Boy said.

"I'm gonna miss you too." She said standing up and pulling him into a tight hug. He was surprised at first but then hugged her back. He felt a tear drop onto his shoulder and pulled away. "Come on Rae. It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"I know. I'm just going to miss this place so much. It's been my home for the past 7 years."

"Well now you and Robin have a new home together. You can make that your new home for the next 7 years. Even more." Beast Boy said smiling widely at her. "Come on. You'd better get downstairs or you'll miss your taxi." Beast Boy said.

She nodded and walked over to the door. "Aren't you coming?" She asked when she saw he wasn't following her.

"I'll be down in a minute." He said.

She nodded before heading down the hallway. "You were my first love Raven Roth. I'm gonna miss you." He said to himself before heading downstairs after her.

He saw Raven and Starfire hugging. Robin walked over to him. They didn't know what to do so they shook hands before giving each other a hug…a manly hug. Raven then walked over to them and said, "as much as I know you two love each other, we really do have to go Robin or the taxi will go without us." Raven said.

She gave Beast Boy a quick hug before Raven and Robin left the tower. Beast Boy and Starfire stood there and watched as they left and the taxi drove away. Starfire began to cry. Beast Boy walked over to her and comforted her.

Raven stepped out of the taxi to look up at the new house, which she would be living in. it was a small house but with a huge front garden. Robin got out behind her. They walked up to the house hand in hand and entered it.

A large staircase was in front of them. Raven walked up it and went into the room at the end of the hallway upstairs.

Robin walked through the house to the kitchen to dump the case with some of their clothes on the table. He then went up the stairs and went into the end room. He looked around it and saw Raven standing on the balcony. He walked over to her.

They had changed out of their costumes before leaving the tower. Robin had taken off his mask also.

He snaked his hands around her waist and held her close to him. She smiled and closed her eyes, placing her hands over his. "Robin, how did I get so lucky?" Raven asked.

"What, you mean by landing such a gorgeous stud like me?" He joked. She smiled and turned round to face him, his arms still placed around her waist. She hit him playfully. "Now that you put it that way, I'm not sure that I'm so lucky after all." She said.

"Ooooo." He said. She ran back into the room laughing. He chased after her. "You're gonna pay for that miss Roth." He said.

He pushed her on to the bed before climbing on top of her. He smiled down at her as he saw her beautiful face light up with laughter. He lent down and kissed her. She pushed him off her slightly. "Now, now Mr Grayson, don't try getting more than you can have." She said playfully.

"Ha ha. Not funny." He said before leaning back down and kissing her passionately.

They were formally known as Raven and Robin, he fearless pair from the legendary Teen Titans. Now they are known as Raven Roth and Richard Grayson, a happily loved up young couple who were embarking on a new life with one and other.

**THE END!**

**NOOOOOOO its over now. i would like to thank everyone who has readed and commented and stuff on this story...i love you all so much.**

**i hope you will all read my new story which will be out soon.**

**i may write a sequel type one to this like...their life after and then they could suddenly be pulled back into the crime fighting world as nightwing and raven...thts only a maybe though.**

****

**anyway.**

**CrimsonCape**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
